<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i put your lips on a pedestal (even if they suck the life out of me) by lucks_eterna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007491">i put your lips on a pedestal (even if they suck the life out of me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna'>lucks_eterna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Succubi &amp; Incubi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Parent(s), Lucifer is still the devil and owns Lux, Semi graphic depictions of death, Sexual Content, Succubus Sex, chloe is still a detective but also a succubus, rated T for chapters 1 and 2 and E for the rest, succubi, succubus!chloe, writing this fic was a struggle but it's finally done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Decker is a succubus; a class of demon that must feed on sexual energy to survive.</p><p>Lucifer Morningstar is the devil. The former ruler of hell and owner of Lux with plenty of sexual energy to give.</p><p>After Lucifer catches Chloe feeding at his club, the two of them start a friends with benefits relationship for the sole purpose of Chloe’s nourishment. </p><p>Rule number one of their arrangement is ‘no feelings, just sex,’ but Lucifer has never been very good at following the rules.</p><p>What happens when Lucifer starts to catch feelings and what will he do when he discovers that the thing he loves most is killing him?</p><p>Read more to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez &amp; Mazikeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i fight myself, i fight everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello readers, I'm back with a new fic. This was my first time writing a multi-chapter Explicit fic and it was one of the hardest fics I've ever written (no pun intended). </p><p>The title of the fic and all of the chapter titles come from the song Ain't Gonna Leave by A R I Z O N A, which was the inspiration for this fic. Also, the TV show Lost Girl inspired this fic but you don't need to have watched the show to understand it.</p><p>The first two chapters start off pretty benign but the final 3 chapters have some pretty explicit sex scenes so please mind the rating.</p><p>The fic is 5 chapters total and about 32k words. It's completely written but I still need to edit chapters 2-5 but hopefully you won't have to wait too long for updates.</p><p>As always, feel free to interact with me on tumblr or twitter @lucks_eterna and be sure to follow me on there for sneak peeks of future chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The line to get into Lux was so long that it wrapped around the building. Chloe and Ella were nearing the entrance and Chloe could already hear the loud club music coming from inside. </p><p>Chloe snuck a peek inside and saw that the place was packed with bodies.</p><p>“I don’t know if coming here was a good idea. Maybe we should just go home,” Chloe proposed, nervously wringing her hands as they approached the front of the line.</p><p>“Nuh uh, no way are you backing out, chica. We’ve waited in line for too long to go home now,” Ella said, grabbing Chloe’s arm to keep her from stepping out of line. “Come on, Chloe, it’ll be fun!”</p><p>Chloe wasn’t convinced.</p><p>“Remind me why we couldn’t we just go to The Paddock again?” Chloe groaned.</p><p>“Because we always go there and people are gonna start catching on. You need to change up your feeding habits if you want to stay under the radar and not get caught.”</p><p>“Next in line!” the bouncer said and Chloe and Ella stepped forward. The man looked the two of them up and down before announcing, “you two can go in.”</p><p>The moment Chloe crossed the threshold her senses were overwhelmed. The pounding music was so loud she couldn’t even hear herself think and the bass was thumping against her chest so hard it was almost painful.</p><p>The bright lights kept shining in Chloe’s eyes, blinding her, and hot, sweaty bodies were grinding together on the dance floor.</p><p>The sexual energy in the room was off the charts, which normally would’ve meant a veritable buffet for Chloe but her senses were just too overloaded to enjoy it.</p><p>Chloe closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. </p><p>“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Ella said, squeezing Chloe’s hand for comfort, “it’s been way too long since your last meal and you need to feed so just focus in on one person and shoot your shot. I’ll make sure you don’t go too far.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ella,” Chloe said, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes. She knew that Ella was right. If she didn’t need to feed on sexual energy to survive, she would be at home right now reading a good book with a tall glass of wine but needs must be met.</p><p>Chloe scanned the crowd before finding a reasonably attractive man dancing alone in the corner of the club. She locked her sights on him and snaked her way through the crowd towards him with Ella in tow.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Chloe,” she introduced herself and turned on her succubus charm.</p><p>“I’m Nick!” the man said, his face lighting up with a smile.</p><p>“And I’m Ella!” she interjected, making it clear that Chloe and her were a package deal.</p><p>“Hello,” Nick greeted Ella but he was clearly more enamored with Chloe.</p><p>Chloe grabbed Nick’s wrist and gently compelled him, “why don’t we go find a booth in the back?” </p><p>Luckily it didn’t take much effort as he was already more than willing to follow Chloe anywhere she took him.</p><p>The three of them slid into a dimly lit booth in a secluded corner of the club. Ella looked around to see if anyone was watching them before giving Chloe the signal that the coast was clear. </p><p>Chloe didn’t waste any time with small talk before diving in and kissing the man. She slanted her lips over his and held on to the front of his shirt tightly to keep him from getting away.</p><p>Nick was a little surprised by the kiss at first but quickly recovered and responded with equal fervor. Their make out session continued for a few minutes before Nick’s sexual energy was high enough for Chloe to feed on. </p><p>Chloe pulled away from the kiss and opened her mouth so wide it looked like her jaw was going to come unhinged. </p><p>Then she began to feed.</p><p>Chloe’s already blue eyes began to glow a ghostly, supernatural blue; the same color as Nick’s chi. Chloe sucked his sexual energy out through his open mouth, a wisp of blue light passing between the two of them.</p><p>Nick was frozen in place, unable to move or even make so much as a sound. </p><p>Like a snake that injects its prey with venom to immobilize it before eating, when Chloe was feeding, there was nothing her prey could do to break the spell.</p><p>Unlike a snake, however, her prey has no reason to want to resist since Chloe’s brand of venom caused a rush of endorphins that made whoever she was feeding on happier than they’ve ever been before in their life.</p><p>It had been a long time since Chloe last fed and she didn’t realize just how hungry she was until she was guzzling Nick’s chi.</p><p>It would be so easy to drain him of every last drop but that’s where Ella came in.</p><p>“Okay Chloe, that’s enough,” Ella said, gently tapping her friend on the arm.</p><p>Chloe greedily sucked in a few more breaths before wrenching herself away from Nick.</p><p>“Okay, thanks for that, Nick, nice meeting ya!” Chloe said and patted him on the knee before sliding out of the booth with Ella.</p><p>Nick was so blissed out from the experience that all he could manage in response was a dreamy “uh huh,” before going back to staring into the distance with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>“Alright, now it’s <i>my</i> turn to feed,” Ella said as they made their way to the bar and ordered drinks and food.</p><p>Chloe and Ella thought that tonight had gone smoothly and that they had gone unnoticed. </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, someone had been watching them and saw the whole thing.</p><p>The moment Lucifer walked down the stairs into his club he immediately sensed her presence. </p><p>There was a demon in his club other than Maze. </p><p>Lucifer was livid. He had banned possession eons ago and he thought he had closed off all the exits in hell. No demons should’ve been able to escape so how was she here?</p><p>There was something different about her aura though that didn’t sit right with Lucifer. Her aura was closest to that of a demon but it was off just enough to make Lucifer question his conclusion. </p><p>Lucifer observed as the demon and her friend struck up a conversation with someone on the dance floor and watched as the demon compelled the man to follow them with a touch on the wrist.</p><p>Lucifer’s gaze tracked them to the far corner and he witnessed the demon’s eyes glow blue as she fed on the unsuspecting club-goer. </p><p><i>Ah, so she’s a succubus, </i> Lucifer surmised.</p><p>He was about to intercede before she killed the man but before he could make his way over to them, she stopped. </p><p>Lucifer was confused. He had never seen a succubus stop feeding and leave a victim alive. They always left their prey dead. Always. There really was something different about this one.</p><p>Lucifer waited until they had made themselves comfortable at the bar with food and drinks before confronting them. He let the pair lull themselves into a false sense of security before striking.</p><p>“You know, you’ve got some nerve feeding here,” Lucifer accused.</p><p>Chloe’s heart skipped a beat in panic but she quickly schooled her features and played dumb, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said in her best confused voice.</p><p>“Feeding here?” Ella chimed in, mimicking Chloe’s confused tone, “sorry, did you want a mozzarella stick?” she asked, proffering the deep-fried cheese.</p><p>Lucifer saw right through her little charade though and pressed on.</p><p>“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, my sweet little succubus.”</p><p>“Who are you and what the hell do you want?” Chloe asked, her fist clenching as every fiber in her body prepared her for fight or flight.</p><p>“Of course, where are my manners?” Lucifer said, softening slightly, “the name’s Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar. I’m the owner of this establishment and the devil himself.”</p><p>“Prove it,” Chloe said, not ready to believe him on face value alone.</p><p>“Prove that I’m the owner of Lux? I have all the paperwork upstairs in my safe if you care to see the deed but given your nature, I assumed you’d much prefer to <i>do</i> the deed.”</p><p>Ella looked back and forth between Lucifer and Chloe. The tension in the air was so thick if was almost palpable.</p><p>“No, prove that you’re the devil,” Chloe said, brushing off the comment about her nature.</p><p>“Hmm,” Lucifer thought, tapping his chin, “it’s a little too public to whip out my devil face. If you were a human, I would be able to draw out your deepest desires but since you’re not a human, that won’t work. Succubi, however, are a species of demon, and since I’m the devil, when I give a demon a direct command, you have no choice but to obey it.” Lucifer puffed out his chest to make himself bigger before giving his order. “On your knees for your king!”</p><p>Chloe stood up from her bar stool with a dazed look on her face as if she were in a trance.</p><p>“Chloe,” Ella said in a concerned voice as she watched her friend get up.</p><p>Chloe took a step forward so that she was standing right in front of Lucifer, and right when it looked like she was about to kneel, she said, “you know, if you want a blow job it wouldn’t hurt you to ask a little nicer.”</p><p>Lucifer was shocked at her disobedience and taken aback that she was somehow able to resist his direct order. </p><p>Lucifer faltered for a second, thinking he made a mistake and that she’s somehow a human but the smirk on her face quickly made him discount it.</p><p>Lucifer tried once more, “KNEEL!” he growled and his eyes flashed red as the fires of hell.</p><p>Chloe saw his supernatural red eyes and had her proof that he was actually the devil but surprisingly, she wasn’t scared of him.</p><p>“No,” Chloe said playfully and bopped Lucifer on the tip of his nose.</p><p>Lucifer was completely disarmed by her actions. He took a step back and looked the succubus up and down in confusion.</p><p>Chloe was a bit surprised with herself too. </p><p>She just bopped the actual devil on the nose. </p><p>Where had that confidence come from? It was like a part of her brain knew that he wasn’t a threat to her, despite all the evidence to the contrary. </p><p>Even though Chloe didn’t think that the devil would hurt her, she knew it wasn’t a good idea to be on his shit list so if he didn’t want her feeding in his club, she would find another place to get her fill.</p><p>“Come on, Ella, I think it’s time we head out,” Chloe said, downing the rest of her drink and throwing enough cash down on the bar top to cover their tab.</p><p>“Wait,” Lucifer protested, “please don’t leave. I think we got off on the wrong foot, can we start over?”</p><p>Lucifer had never met anyone who challenged him as much as the beguiling succubus before him and he didn’t want her to leave when there were so many questions about her left unanswered.</p><p>Chloe was equally intrigued by the debonair devil so even though she acted like she was doing him a favor by sitting back down, she was eager to learn more about him too.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Lucifer Morningstar,” he said, extending his hand.</p><p>“Chloe. Chloe Decker,” she responded and shook his outstretched hand.</p><p>The second their skin touched it was like throwing gasoline on a fire. Electricity sparked and flowed between their bodies, stimulating every nerve ending. Their pupils dilated and they gasped in unison as they both clearly felt whatever it was that sparked between them when they touched.</p><p>Finally, they stopped shaking hands and the feeling began to fade.</p><p>“Ahem,” Lucifer cleared his throat and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “why don’t you order another round of drinks. On the house. It’s the least I can do.”</p><p>Ella was quick to order another shot of tequila and after a little nudging from Lucifer to let loose a little, Chloe ordered a vodka tonic. Lucifer ordered his usual whiskey and the three of them sat at the bar for a few minutes just nursing their drinks before diving into what was sure to be an eye-opening conversation.</p><p>“How on <i>earth</i> did you end up on earth?” Lucifer finally asked the succubus.</p><p>“I was born here!” Chloe said a little defensively, “ok well technically, I was born a little south of here in Huntington Beach.”</p><p>“How is that possible?” Lucifer questioned. </p><p>“My mom was a succubus and my dad was a human. Once upon a time a boy met a girl. They fell in love and you know the rest,” Chloe said with a casual shrug.</p><p>“That’s not possible. Succubi can’t get pregnant,” Lucifer asserted, suddenly questioning everything he thought he knew about demons. “So wait, are you half succubus, half human?”</p><p>“Nah, that’s not how it works,” Ella chimed in, “Succubism is a dominant trait. You know, like dominant or recessive? You either have it or you don’t, there is no ‘half succubus’. It’s like the ability to roll your tongue into a taco, you can either do it or you can’t.”</p><p>“Yes, well I can do a lot more useful things with my tongue than rolling it into a taco,” Lucifer said smugly, “how do you know that Miss…?”</p><p>“Lopez, Ella Lopez. I like how we skipped the whole introduction thing. I’m a bit of a science nerd and I’ve been best friends with Chloe for years, that’s how.”</p><p>“I see,” Lucifer said before turning back to Chloe, “what was your mother’s name? Perhaps I know her.” </p><p>“Penelope. Penelope Decker,” Chloe answered and she could practically see the light bulb go off above Lucifer’s head.</p><p>“Penelope Decker? As in <i>the</i> Penelope Decker? Queen of 80s cheeseball Sci-Fi? Dearie me, I never would’ve guessed that the Vampire Queen would turn out to be a succubus but it all makes sense in hindsight.”</p><p>“Okay, my turn to ask a question,” Chloe said, eager to change the subject before he dredged up too many emotions, “why the hell is the devil in LA instead of, you know, in hell?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s an easy one, my dear. I got bored of ruling hell so I decided to retire. As for why I picked Los Angeles? The weather, the breathtaking sunsets, the superior alcohol and so many attractive people to have sex with. What’s not to like about the City of Angels?” Lucifer asked, taking a sip of his whiskey for emphasis.</p><p>“Don’t you have… I don’t know, responsibilities in hell? How does it run with you away?”</p><p>“Hell is pretty self-sufficient. Most souls torture themselves with their own guilt in hell loops that allow them to relive their worst moments over and over again. As for the souls that don’t feel guilt, well, that’s where the demons come in.”</p><p>“Oh,” Chloe said, wondering if she would be in charge of torturing damned souls if she were in hell.</p><p>“So how did your mum get to earth then? I’ve been around a while, as you can imagine, and I don’t ever recall her being under my dominion.”</p><p>“She didn’t like to talk about it much but apparently she was part of an ancient group of demons that escaped hell before you got there. She said that she left back when hell was just a barren wasteland; before the first souls ever arrived.”</p><p>“Well that would explain why I had no idea she was a demon. Penelope Decker,” Lucifer mused with a chuckle, “I loved her movies. I mean, don’t get me wrong, the writing was atrocious but your mum brought a certain charm to the big screen. What ever happened to her anyways?” Lucifer wondered. Like many washed up Hollywood stars that stopped making the news, they faded out of mind until someone brought up their name years later and jogged your memory.</p><p>“She uh,” Chloe cleared her throat before choking out, “she died.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lucifer responded flatly, mentally kicking himself, “my condolences for your loss.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Both my parents died when I was 14. They were out on a date when the restaurant got held up by a gunman trying to rob the place. Of course my parents had to go and be heroes so they tried to tackle the guy and he ended up shooting them both. My dad died that night and my mom died a few days later. She was making a quick recovery from the shooting since she was a succubus but then, out of the blue, a nurse found her dead in her hospital bed. She had intentionally overdosed on pain meds. I guess she couldn’t go on without my dad.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lucifer said, and he genuinely meant it. It was clear that Chloe was just as broken as he was, if not more, and he couldn’t help but draw parallels between their mutual suffering.</p><p>“You know, I’ve always hated the expression ‘taking your own life’ because it makes it seem like the only person involved is yourself when really it’s everyone around you that suffers and has to try to put the pieces back together once you’re gone. I mean, I was only 14 and she decided to kill herself. She chose to leave me parentless after dad died just because she couldn’t handle it. As if I wasn’t dealing with losing him too.”</p><p>Chloe couldn’t hold back her tears as they began to spill over and blur her vision.</p><p>“Hey, shh shh shh, it’s okay,” Ella comforted, wrapping her arm around Chloe in a side hug as best she could from the bar stool she was sitting on.</p><p>Chloe took a few cleansing breaths and was able to calm down enough to stop crying thanks to Ella’s help.</p><p>“As angry as I was with her at the time, that hardship made me the person I am today. They never caught the guy who shot them and that was part of what inspired me to become a detective,” Chloe told Lucifer.</p><p>“A detective?” Lucifer echoed, “dearie me, I’ve seen a lot of crazy things over the years but never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed that one of my demons is an officer of the law!” Lucifer exclaimed, changing the subject to try to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Not one of your demons,” Chloe corrected him, “as we established earlier,” she said with a smirk.</p><p>“Sorry, force of habit,” Lucifer replied. Their current bartender’s shift was over and when his replacement walked up to the bar Lucifer said, “ah, speaking of my demons, I’d like to introduce the two of you to someone.”</p><p>The bartender’s replacement was a beautiful woman with dark skin and tight leather pants. She sauntered up to the three of them and greeted Lucifer while sizing up Ella and Chloe.</p><p>“Hi, Lucifer,” she said, “are these your conquests for the night?”</p><p>“Maze, I want you to meet someone,” Lucifer said, “this is Detective Chloe Decker of the Succubi. Detective Decker, this is Mazikeen of the Lilim.”</p><p>“Wait, what?!?” Maze exclaimed, her cool, careless demeanor slipping, “I thought I was the only demon on earth, how is this possible?”</p><p>“Bloody hell, we’re gonna need another round of drinks if we’re gonna have to go over everything again,” Lucifer groaned.</p><p>Maze poured out drinks for the four of them while Lucifer and Chloe rehashed Chloe’s origins.</p><p>“Wow, so we’re like… cousins?” Maze said when they finished explaining everything.</p><p>“Well, we don’t know for sure that Penelope and Lilith were sisters but you’re definitely related,” Lucifer supplied.</p><p>Chloe had survived for so long without any family. She had to learn to fend for herself but surviving wasn’t the same as living.</p><p>Chloe had dealt with crushing loneliness for so much of her life, constantly feeling like she didn’t fit in.</p><p>Ella was the first person to accept Chloe for who she really was and had been the best friend that Chloe has ever had.</p><p>Now that Chloe had Maze, she was starting to feel like she found somewhere she belonged. Like she found a tribe of her own that would be there for her no matter what.</p><p>Chloe, Ella, and Maze continued to talk as the night wore on. They bonded over mutual likes and dislikes and shared origin stories.</p><p>Maze told them about her time in hell and how she became Lucifer’s right hand demon and trusted confidant. Maze explained how Lucifer flew them both up to earth when he decided to retire and how she’s been living every day like it was her last with excessive drugs, drinking, partying, and sex.</p><p>When the topic turned to sex, Chloe got remarkably quiet.</p><p>“What’s your favorite sex position?” Maze asked.</p><p>“Doggy style,” Ella admitted with a smirk and let out drunken ‘woof’ for emphasis.</p><p>“Mine is probably underwater reverse cowgirl but there are so many other good options,” Maze said and then proceeded to rattle off a list of sex positions that Chloe had never even heard of. “What about you, Chloe?”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know, they’re all good,” she said, hoping Maze would drop the subject.</p><p>“Oh come on, surely a succubus like yourself has a favorite,” Lucifer chimed in, “I’ve heard that each sex position changes the flavor of the chi slightly, is that true?” </p><p>“Uh, yup,” Chloe agreed, going along with whatever he said.</p><p>“Right then, so what flavor do you prefer? Barbeque? Sour cream and onions? Flaming hot? I’m partial to cool ranch myself,” Lucifer added.</p><p>Chloe knew that she should’ve just lied and picked one but the alcohol was finally starting to catch up to her so instead she decided to dig herself into a deeper hole.</p><p>“Yeah, you know, when you’ve had as much sex as I have, all the flavors start to taste the same. Sure, it tastes great the first time you have it but when you’ve tried every position in the book hundreds… of thousands of times it can get a little boring.”</p><p>“Really?” Lucifer questioned. “Because I’ve had a lot and I mean A LOT of sex over the years and I’m always finding new ways to keep it interesting.”</p><p>“Yeah but, uh, you’re not a succubus so you wouldn’t understand. It’s just sex, sex, sex with me. All the time. So much sex, I’m tired,” Chloe rambled.</p><p>Ella didn’t have much of a verbal filter to begin with but now that she was drunk on tequila, her filter was nonexistent.</p><p>“Pssh! Good one Chlo!” Ella slurred before turning to Maze and Lucifer, “she’s only had sex once in her life and that was way back when she was fifteen!” Ella revealed.</p><p>“What!?!?” Lucifer and Maze exclaimed in unison while Chloe hung her head in shame.</p><p>“You mean to tell me that you’re a succubus who doesn’t have sex?” Lucifer questioned.</p><p>“Isn’t that an oxymoron?” Maze chimed in.</p><p>“Oh you poor thing! No wonder you look so pale and sickly, you’re not getting all your essential vitamins and orgasms,” Lucifer piled on.</p><p>“Hey!” Chloe protested. Did she really look pale and sickly? She knew that she hadn’t been spending enough time outside soaking in the LA sunshine but she had sensitive skin dammit!</p><p>“Not to worry, my dear, there’s a very simple solution,” Lucifer said.</p><p>“There is?” Chloe asked. She wondered if there was a pill she could take or maybe some sort of Satanic ritual she could perform so that she wouldn’t have to feed on people anymore.</p><p>“You need to have sex with me!” he declared.</p><p>“For the record,” Maze said, “I would offer to sleep with you too if we weren’t like cousins or whatever.”</p><p>“No. No one is having sex with me tonight or ever. Never again,” Chloe said firmly, unwavering in her protest.</p><p>“You are the most prudish succubus I have ever met!” Lucifer declared, “and coming from the devil who has met literally every other succubus, that’s saying something. Seriously, darling, I’ve never met a succubus who has foregone sex as long as you have. How do you manage it?”</p><p>“I just do,” Chloe said with a shrug not wanting to elaborate.</p><p>“So I’m guessing you’ve never tried anal but what about oral? 69ing? Handies?”</p><p>Chloe shook her head after all three and looked down.</p><p>“Dry humping?” </p><p>“Sometimes?” Chloe said, but it came out more like a question.</p><p>“Dearie me, you’re practically a virgin aren’t you. Well now I must know about the one time you had sex. Who was the lucky lady or gentleman that got the honor of getting in Chloe Decker’s pants?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Chloe said, trying to push down her bad memories of the event.</p><p>“Was it that bad? You do know that your first time is almost always the worst and it gets better, right? I could show you so many things and fulfill your every desire. If you give me the chance, I guarantee you’ll enjoy it. It would be a win-win and probably another win after that. I have tremendous stamina,” Lucifer said with a grin.</p><p>“No, I don’t… we can’t…” Chloe stammered. </p><p>All the talk about sex brought all the painful memories of her first time to the forefront of her mind. The overwhelming feelings of pleasure followed by crushing weight of guilt. Chloe’s memories came flooding back as if it had happened yesterday. </p><p>She vowed that day that her first time having sex would be her last and she’s kept that promise for the past 20 years.</p><p>Despite her physiology practically demanding sex, she had been able to resist its pull thus far. </p><p>Lucifer was making it hard for her though. </p><p>Chloe found Lucifer quite attractive physically. Maybe it had something to with the fact that he was the devil but she could already tell that their chemistry was electric after knowing him for just a few hours.</p><p>She couldn’t have sex with Lucifer though. No matter how much she wanted to. She couldn’t do to him what she did to Trevor. </p><p>Which is why Chloe needed to quit him cold turkey before he became a habit she couldn’t break.</p><p>“Coming here tonight was a mistake, we should’ve gone somewhere else. I’m sorry again for feeding in your club, we won’t come back ever again. Come on Ella, I think it’s time for us to go now.”</p><p>Maze, Ella, and Lucifer, however, were less eager for her to leave.</p><p>“What’s the rush, Decker?” Maze questioned.</p><p>“Buhhh my tequilaaaah!” Ella slurred, not wanting the rest of her drink to go to waste.</p><p>“Wait, don’t go,” Lucifer pleaded, startled by her abrupt change in mood. He was just flirting with her and he thought things were going well between them when her mood changed out of the blue, “I’m sorry, we don’t have to talk about sex anymore, I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable. Just please, stay a little while longer.”</p><p>Lucifer gently placed his hand on Chloe’s to try to stop her from getting up. When their skin made contact, Chloe gasped as she felt the sparks skittering underneath her skin again, eager for him to touch her in more places.</p><p>Lucifer felt it too and he noticed her pupils dilating with arousal. He smirked and thought to himself that maybe she wasn’t as immune to his charms as he initially thought.</p><p>“I’m sorry but we need to go. Right now!” Chloe desperately needed to put some space between her and Lucifer before she did something she would regret.</p><p>“Will I ever see you again?” Lucifer wondered.</p><p>Chloe considered keeping in touch with him but if she was really gonna quit him cold turkey, it would be easier to break it off now before she got even more involved in his life than she already was.</p><p>“No, I think it’s better if we go our separate ways,” Chloe decided.</p><p>“Wha- better for whom?” Lucifer questioned, still jarred by Chloe’s mood swing. If this was going to be the last time he saw her, he wanted something to remember her by. “If I’m never going to see you again, could I at least get a goodbye kiss?” he asked coyly.</p><p>Chloe scoffed but Lucifer continued his pleas. </p><p>“Come on, I know that chap from earlier didn’t fill you up so what do you say, darling? Care for a sip of my chi? ‘One for the road’ as they say?”</p><p>Chloe would be lying if she said she wasn’t tempted. She knew that feeding on him was a bad idea but the way he said it in that sexy accent of his made it sound like a brilliant idea. </p><p>She <i>was</i> kind of hungry, now that he mentioned it, and he looked downright delicious standing there with his designer stubble and three-piece suit.</p><p>Chloe bit her lip seductively as she weighed the pros and cons of kissing him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ella and Maze exchanged glances with each other before looking back and forth between Lucifer and Chloe to see what they would do next.</p><p><i>Fuck it!</i> Chloe thought to herself, finally deciding to stop overthinking everything and to just go for it.</p><p>Closing the distance between them, Chloe grabbed the lapels of Lucifer’s jacket and yanked his lips to hers.</p><p>The second their lips made contact it was like fireworks going off in Chloe’s head. </p><p>Chloe’s eyes glowed blue and she inhaled Lucifer’s chi with a sharp gasp. </p><p>She could immediately taste the difference between Lucifer’s chi and a human’s. It was like she had been living her whole life in black in white and Lucifer’s chi finally unlocked all the colors of the rainbow. Her world would never be the same.</p><p>Chloe held his chi in her lungs for as long as she could, soaking up every last drop of his essence before exhaling and diving back in for more. She sucked on his bottom lip and then took another shuttering breath, gulping down the wispy blue energy coming out of Lucifer’s mouth.</p><p>Lucifer was like walking heroin and in that moment, Chloe would’ve been all too happy to overdose on him. </p><p>She knew she had to stop though so, taking one last gasp of him, she pulled herself away from Lucifer, licking her lips and leaving them both breathless.</p><p>“Wow,” Lucifer and Chloe whispered in unison. Lucifer touched his tender lips where he could still feel her.</p><p>Maze smirked at his reaction, knowing that her boss bit off more than he could chew with this one.</p><p>Ella was quite drunk by now but she was gleefully smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Chloe mumbled and dragged Ella behind her out of the club. Lucifer was too stunned to follow so he let them leave. </p><p>Chloe and Ella flagged down a taxi outside, too impatient to wait for an Uber to arrive.</p><p>Ella fell asleep almost as soon as she got into the warm car but Chloe spent the whole cab ride home lost in her own head.</p><p>Once Lucifer recovered from their kiss, he did something that he hadn’t done in quite a while. </p><p>He went to bed without inviting anyone up for sex.</p><p>His kiss with Chloe had drained him in more ways than one and he simply didn’t have the energy to entertain any overnight guests.</p><p>Lucifer changed out of his suit and into his silk sleep robe before climbing into bed and quickly falling asleep, thoughts of a certain succubus racing through his mind.</p><p>Across town, Chloe and Ella arrived safely at their apartment and got ready for bed.</p><p>Ella was out like a light and snoring within a matter of minutes but Chloe had more trouble falling asleep.</p><p>Chloe tossed and turned in bed trying to get comfortable but she was just too wired from feeding on Lucifer to calm down enough for sleep to find her.</p><p>One thought in particular kept haunting her, repeating in her mind over and over again.</p><p>If a simple kiss with the devil felt like <i>that</i>, then what the hell would sex with him feel like?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. draw the pictures in my head of you and i (fall in love before the ink is dry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright readers, this is the last chapter before things get hot and heavy. A LOT happens in ch 2 so let me know what you think in the comment section or on twitter/tumblr @lucks_eterna. Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite not getting a lot of sleep last night, Chloe woke up feeling more refreshed than she had felt in ages.</p><p>She got ready for work with a newfound spring in her step. She didn’t have even the slightest hint of a hangover and her whole body felt stronger and healthier than ever.</p><p>Chloe knew the reason why she felt so amazing and she couldn’t stop thinking about him all morning.</p><p>Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had some of his essence inside her but whether she was brushing her teeth or driving to work, Chloe couldn’t keep her thoughts from drifting back to Lucifer.</p><p>When she got into work she was greeted with a new case file on her desk.</p><p>Chloe flipped through the papers in the file and saw that the victim was a 26-year old female who had died from blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Chloe flipped through the list of suspects that the officers had compiled and saw that the victim’s boyfriend hadn’t been interviewed yet.</p><p>Chloe decided that it was time to pay him a visit so she grabbed the keys to her cruiser and headed out to the address listed in the file.</p><p>“Brian Johnson, LAPD, open up,” Chloe announced herself, knocking on his apartment door. Chloe heard a frenzied scuffling coming from inside but it didn’t sound like he was coming to open the door.</p><p>When Chloe heard a window open from inside, she knew that he was making a run for it. </p><p>Acting swiftly, Chloe kicked in the door to Brian’s apartment. She used a little too much force though thanks to Lucifer’s chi and sent the door flying off its hinges.</p><p>She didn’t have time to worry about the door though because Brian was already half way down the fire escape. </p><p>“I don’t think so,” Chloe growled to herself and began pursuing her prey.</p><p>Chloe sprang through the window and hurled herself down the fire escape towards the street below. </p><p>Brian let out a surprised yelp when he saw that she was catching up to him so he jumped on top of the dumpster and then quickly righted himself before sprinting down the alley to get away.</p><p>Chloe wasn’t far behind though. She jumped off the fire escape when she was still about 15 feet off the ground, landing gracefully on the balls of her feet like a cat.</p><p>She began chasing after Brian and she just knew that he wasn’t going to get away. Not with Lucifer’s chi coursing through her body, fueling her still, almost 12 hours after their kiss.</p><p>Chloe didn’t notice it at first but she eventually realized that she wasn’t getting winded. She was running as fast as she could, and yet, she was breathing as hard as she would if she were sitting on the couch watching a movie.</p><p>It soon became clear that both her speed and strength were enhanced too.</p><p>As a succubus, Chloe naturally had increased speed and strength but since she only kissed humans and never fed off them during sex, it essentially negated any advantage she had.</p><p>With Lucifer’s chi inside her though, it was clear that she was stronger and faster than ever before.</p><p>The muscles in her legs didn’t protest in the slightest as she took long, powerful strides down the alley and quickly caught up to her suspect.</p><p>Chloe tackled Brian to the ground and whipped out her handcuffs to arrest him.</p><p>She read him his rights with a grin and hauled him to her cruiser all without breaking a sweat.</p><p>Chloe took Brian back to the station and he cracked under the pressure of interrogation, confessing to the murder of his girlfriend in less than an hour.</p><p>Chloe was glad that she was able to close her case so quickly but that meant she had nothing to do the rest of the day besides boring paperwork. And when she was bored, her mind wandered back to Lucifer. </p><p>Kissing Lucifer. Feeding on Lucifer. Having some of Lucifer inside her still. Wondering what it would feel like to have more of Lucifer inside her, in more ways than one. </p><p>It’s official, Chloe Decker was horny for the devil.</p><p>She knew that kissing him last night was a bad idea but she didn’t know that it would affect her <i>this</i> much. </p><p>If she had known, she never would’ve done it. The feelings inside her were agonizing. She knew that she could never sleep and that she needed to find a way to get over him but five more minutes of fantasizing wouldn’t hurt anyone…</p><p>Meanwhile, the devil in question was still asleep in his penthouse and it was nearing noon.</p><p>Maze had started to worry about the fact that she hadn’t seen him yet so she took the elevator up to the penthouse to check on him. </p><p>Lucifer was still in bed, completely dead to the world when Maze walked in.</p><p>“Lucifer!” Maze shouted, waking him up, “why are you still in bed?”</p><p>“I’m tired, Mazikeen, let me go back to sleep,” Lucifer said with a yawn, rolling over onto his other side so that his back was to her.</p><p>“I know something that will wake you up,” Maze kneeled on the foot of his bed and started to take off her top.</p><p>Maze straddled Lucifer’s legs, ready for sex, but Lucifer was not having it.</p><p>“Maze,” Lucifer groaned in exasperation, irritated that he was being woken up, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but for once in my life, I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>Maze clambered away from him in shock, her mouth agape as she stood next to his bed.</p><p>“But you’re always in the mood! Did that succubus really suck you dry? After just one kiss?” Maze questioned.</p><p>Lucifer nodded in the affirmative and said, “she’s not like any other succubus I’ve met. There’s something different about her and it vexes me.”</p><p>“No, Lucifer, no,” Maze scolded, pointing a finger at him, “don’t do this. Don’t get all obsessed with her. She said it herself, she’s out of our lives for good. As long as she’s not killing anyone or causing trouble on earth, we agreed to leave her be, remember? We’re probably never gonna see her again so just get over her.”</p><p>Lucifer was sitting up in bed now and raised his arms in surrender, “you’re right, I know, I know. Look, I’m not even thinking about her!”</p><p>Lucifer and Maze both put on some clothes and went downstairs to make the most of what was left of the day.</p><p>Across town, Chloe was still filling out paperwork. Her afternoon was dragging on and on and it didn’t help that every time she looked up at the clock, only a few minutes had passed.</p><p>Even as Lucifer’s chi began to fade from her system, she still thought about him. </p><p>She thought about what it would feel like to have another hit of his mind-blowing chi and how it would sate the constant hunger for more that she felt after kissing mere humans.</p><p>Chloe knew she had a problem when she caught herself doodling devil emojis in the margins of her paperwork. </p><p>Chloe quickly scratched them out before anyone could notice.</p><p>Part of her knew that she needed to get Lucifer out of her system for good. Go cold turkey on him before he became a full-blown addiction. But another part of her wanted to know the devil in the Biblical sense.</p><p>Chloe grappled with her inner turmoil for the next half hour or so. She picked up and put down her phone multiple times, wracked with indecision, but in the end, she texted Ella two simple words.</p><p>
  <i>Lux tonight?</i>
</p><p>3 dots appeared and disappeared almost immediately. Ella responded with a thumbs up emoji and the plans were set.</p><p>Ella didn’t question why her friend wanted to go back to Lux after swearing that she would never return not 24 hours earlier. After seeing Chloe’s reaction to kissing Lucifer last night, Ella knew that her friend wouldn’t be able to stay away for long.</p><p>Chloe was giddy the rest of the day at work. While the minutes still dragged on, she had something to look forward to, so when she finally walked out the door at the end of her shift, she did so with a huge grin on her face.</p><p>Realistically, Chloe didn’t <i>need</i> to feed tonight. She could wait a few days in between feedings, probably longer with Lucifer’s super chi, but she wanted to go out. Besides, it was Friday. She didn’t have work tomorrow and she deserved to celebrate and let lose a little.</p><p>Chloe hurried home and changed out of her work clothes and into a sexy red cocktail dress that was sure to attract attention.</p><p>“You ready to go, girlie?” Ella asked as Chloe was putting on the finishing touches of her make up. </p><p>“Yup,” Chloe said and popped the ‘p’ to spread her lipstick evenly.</p><p>The two women ordered an Uber and chatted while they waited outside.</p><p>“So, what happened to ‘never going back ever again’?” Ella asked.</p><p>“I changed my mind,” Chloe said with a shrug, trying to keep her tone casual.</p><p>“Uh huh, and did you changing your mind have anything to do with a certain handsome club owner who also happens to be the devil?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Chloe admitted, looking away as if there was something incredibly interesting off in the distance.</p><p>“And what are you planning on doing with this club owner that you may or may not have feelings for?”</p><p>“I’m not gonna sleep with him, I just want to talk and apologize for leaving so abruptly last night. And maybe, ya know, see if he has any spare chi,” Chloe admitted.</p><p>Ella shook her head and smiled but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Their Uber arrived shortly thereafter and took them to Lux.</p><p>For the second night in a row they entered the night club, only this time, Chloe had a lot less apprehension. </p><p>Chloe strolled into the crowded club, weaving her way through bodies and scanning the crowd for the man she desired most.</p><p>She searched high and low for Lucifer but he was nowhere to be found. Chloe frowned and wondered if he would be making an appearance at all tonight.</p><p>Chloe didn’t have much time to stew in her disappointment before her sexy red dress backfired and she was swarmed by horny men.</p><p>“Hey are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only 10 I see,” one awkward man flirted with her.</p><p>“I love this song!” another man shouted and danced in Chloe’s direction, “what’s your name?”</p><p>Chloe wasn’t thrilled about being hit on right now but if Lucifer wasn’t going to show, then she didn’t want the night to be a total bust. She might as well feed on someone since there were so many willing victims tonight.</p><p>Chloe picked the suitor that was exuding the most sexual energy and introduced herself.</p><p>“Hi,” she said, faking a ditzy giggle, “I’m Chloe, why don’t we talk somewhere a little more private?”</p><p>Ella picked up on Chloe’s plan and followed them to a secluded table.</p><p>Chloe didn’t catch the man’s name over the loud music but she was pretty sure it started with a ‘B’. Brad? Brian, maybe?</p><p>Chloe started making out with whatever his name was and once he was sufficiently turned on, she starting stealing his chi little by little.</p><p>Maybe she just wasn’t that hungry tonight or maybe no human could ever satisfy her the way Lucifer did but she couldn’t help but compare Brad or Brian or whatever his name was to Lucifer.</p><p>Feeding on him was like eating tofu while feeding on Lucifer was like warm chocolate chip cookies and pizza topped with pepperoni and cocaine.</p><p>Chloe was starting to realize that she was going to have a problem if she was constantly thinking about Lucifer and comparing everyone she fed on to him.</p><p>At that moment, the devil in question decided to make his entrance and descend the stairs. </p><p>Lucifer spotted Chloe almost immediately and became enflamed with jealousy when he saw her making out with one of his patrons.</p><p>Lucifer wasn’t well acquainted with the emotion of jealousy since he normally got whatever and whomever he wanted without even trying. It was a bloody inconvenient emotion and he wished he could make it go away but he couldn’t control it.</p><p>Lucifer knew he shouldn’t feel jealous. He had no right to be. But he couldn’t help but find himself wishing that <i>he</i> was the one Chloe was sucking face with.</p><p>Lucifer watched as Ella pulled Chloe away from the lucky young man, licking her lips. Lucifer’s heart clenched when he saw how satisfied the man looked.</p><p>He decided to turn his jealousy into anger and confront Chloe so he stormed over to their table.</p><p>“Beat it!” Lucifer commanded the blissed-out man and shoved him out of his seat, sliding into his spot next to Chloe.</p><p>“How dare you come to <i>my</i> club and feed on <i>my</i> clientele!” he snapped at her.</p><p>Chloe was caught off-guard by his sudden flash of anger so she responded in kind.</p><p>“As we’ve already established, you don’t have control over me so back the hell off and don’t tell me who I can or can’t feed on!”</p><p>“Why would you come back here to feed?” Lucifer asked, his angry tone softening to reveal the hurt underneath. “I thought you said you were out of my life for good but less than a day later, you’re back?”</p><p>“What can I say? It’s a good place to feed,” Chloe answered with a noncommittal shrug.</p><p>“No,” Lucifer disagreed, shaking his head, “I don’t buy it. I don’t think that’s it. I think you found something you truly desired and now you don’t know what to do with yourself.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Chloe said with a forced laugh, playing dumb.</p><p>“Our kiss. I think that you felt what I felt and you came back for seconds.”</p><p>“No…” Chloe started to say but her expression gave her away. She had a terrible poker face.</p><p>Realizing he was correct, Lucifer’s mood immediately brightened.</p><p>“Look, I’m not mad at you, really. I mean, how could anyone resist <i>this</i>?” Lucifer said, motioning up and down his body. “Just say the word and you’ll have your turn. And a lot more than a kiss, might I add,” he finished with a wink.</p><p>“I’m not going to sleep with you, Lucifer,” Chloe said, trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Lucifer.</p><p>Chloe wanted to sleep with him. Bad. But she knew that if she gave in, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself and she would kill Lucifer. She would never be able to forgive herself if she did that so she wasn’t going to risk it.</p><p>“But it’s what you desire, isn’t it?” Lucifer was confused why anyone, much less a succubus, would deny themselves what they desired.</p><p>“I… we…” Chloe sputtered, trying to articulate why they couldn’t have sex. Chloe became flustered and the warm air inside the club turned stifling, “I have to go to the bathroom!”</p><p>Chloe ran off to clear her head and to splash some cool water in her face, leaving Lucifer and Ella alone to talk.</p><p>“What is her deal?” Lucifer harrumphed at her sudden exit, “I’ve never met a succubus who was so determined to avoid sex. It’s unnatural.”</p><p>Even though it wasn’t really her story to tell, Ella thought that Lucifer deserved to know the truth.</p><p>“Do you want to know why she hasn’t had sex in almost 20 years?” she asked.</p><p>“Enlighten me,” Lucifer said, his attention piqued. </p><p>“Okay, so when Chloe was 15, she had her first boyfriend. Trevor was a sweet guy but they were both so young and Chloe was still pretty torn up about the death of her parents. She was figuring out how to cope with that loss so she threw herself into a relationship, probably before she was ready for one. One night, they decided to take their relationship to the next level and get down and dirty in the back of Trevor’s van. It was Chloe’s first time.”</p><p>Lucifer scoffed in disapproval at the choice of venue. Chloe deserved so much better than awkward sex in the back of a van for her first time, the poor thing.</p><p>“Chloe knew that she was a succubus and her mom had warned her about the dangers of sex specific to succubi but Chloe always thought that she could handle it,” Ella continued. “She fed on Trevor’s chi when they were having sex but she ended up going too far and… and…” Ella suddenly got incredibly somber, “she killed him.”</p><p>“Oh,” was all Lucifer could say, shocked at this new revelation.</p><p>“Chloe was terrified when she realized what she had done but since she had consumed all of his chi, she also felt great. She hated how great she felt after murdering her boyfriend and having to deal with Trevor’s dead body really fucked her up. After that day, she vowed to never have sex so that she wouldn’t kill anyone else and have to feel that way ever again.” </p><p>“I’m sorry I… I didn’t know.” Lucifer was shaken to his core from this new information. </p><p>Even though Lucifer was the devil, he had never murdered anyone; he had only tortured souls that were already dead. </p><p>But Chloe had killed someone. Did that make her a bad person? Or a bad demon, rather. He had always insisted that if any of his demons came to earth and killed a human, he would severely reprimand them. Does he need to punish her?</p><p>No, that can’t be right. She’s punished herself enough for it over the past twenty years, he’s sure of it. She needed something other than punishment. She needs forgiveness.</p><p>Lucifer tucked that information away for later and shook his head slightly to clear the maelstrom of thoughts swirling within.</p><p>“Say… you know quite a lot about Chloe and succubi, don’t you?” Lucifer asked Ella.</p><p>“Yup, I’ve been her friend for years. I’m her oldest friend and kind of her only one. Certainly the only one that knows about all this stuff. I owe her my life.”</p><p>“Oh?” Lucifer questioned hoping she would elaborate.</p><p>“When we first met we were at a bar kind of like this one. Some creep was hitting on me and when I wasn’t looking, he put a roofie in my drink. Chloe was at the bar looking for someone to feed on and she saw the whole thing. The creep was trying to carry me to his car when Chloe stepped in and gave him a wicked right hook. Who knows what would’ve happened if she didn’t step in,” Ella said with a shudder. “Anyways, she watched over me and helped me recover from my hangover the next day and we’ve been inseparable ever since.”</p><p>Lucifer smiled at the story and was thankful that Ella had shared it. He felt like he had a better idea of the detective’s character now.</p><p>While Lucifer knew more about Chloe’s character, he was still immensely curious about her origins and how her mother was able to get pregnant since it went against everything he knew about succubi.</p><p>Lucifer called over Maze from the other side of the club and addressed them both.</p><p>“How would the two of you like to work together on a little mission for me?”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I’d love to!” Ella said gleefully while Maze was less enthused.</p><p>“What do I have to do now?” she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“I want you two to find out everything you can about Detective Decker’s parents and her origins. How Penelope Decker got to earth, how she was able to get pregnant, what she did with her time before meeting the detective’s father. Any information you can find, no detail is too small.”</p><p>“Fine. I guess it could be fun to shake people down for information about my cousin,” Maze agreed.</p><p>“Ohmigosh this is gonna be so much fun!” Ella exclaimed.</p><p>“What’s gonna be so much fun?” Chloe asked, returning from the bathroom just in time to hear Ella’s remarks.</p><p>“I’ve asked Mazikeen and Miss Lopez to look into your familial origins,” Lucifer admitted, hoping she wouldn’t be mad at him for going behind her back.</p><p>“Oh okay,” Chloe said. Even though it was painful to think about her mom and dad, she had always been curious about background and hopefully they could find some answers to the questions that Chloe had been asking herself for so many years. “Let me know what you find.”</p><p>“That’s it? You’re not angry at me for invading your privacy?” Lucifer questioned.</p><p>“No, I’m actually just as curious as you, if not more, to find out more about my roots. Ancestry dot com wasn’t exactly built for succubi so as long as you keep me apprised of your investigation, I’m not mad.”</p><p>‘’Good, good, I’m glad. That’s a relief,” Lucifer said, trying to play it casual but after knowing what happened with Chloe and her first boyfriend, Lucifer knew that he was looking at her differently.</p><p>“What?!?” Chloe questioned, noticing his change in demeanor.</p><p>“Nothing,” Lucifer said quickly.</p><p>“You’re staring!” she accused.</p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered and averted his gaze but Chloe was starting to put the pieces together.</p><p>“Wait, why were you so sure I’d be mad at you for invading my privacy?”</p><p>Chloe looked back and forth between Lucifer, Maze and Ella. Ella took a long sip of her drink to avoid having to talk but Chloe knew her too well. </p><p>“Ohh you know about Trevor, don’t you?” Chloe surmised.</p><p>“I do,” Lucifer confessed.</p><p>“Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later. I guess now you know why I can’t have sex with you or anyone else ever again.”</p><p>“Because you’re scared of killing me?” Lucifer probed and Chloe nodded solemnly.</p><p>“Well then I’ve got some good news for you. I…” Lucifer started to say before he was cut off by a loud bang. </p><p>He was going to tell Chloe that he was immortal so she couldn’t kill him even if she wanted to. </p><p>Lucifer was going to tell her that, if the possibility of murdering him was the only thing holding her back from having sex with him, then she had nothing to worry about. </p><p>He was going to make a flirty comment and see if he could get her to blush.</p><p>He was going to tease her for not realizing the devil was immortal and see if he could get a rise out of her.</p><p>He was going to say all those things. </p><p>But he never got the chance.</p><p>He never got the chance because at that moment, a gunman with an automatic rifle stormed into Lux and opened fire on the unsuspecting crowd.</p><p>
  <i> Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang</i>
</p><p>The sound of gunshots and screams filled the room.</p><p>A stampede of people formed as everyone trampled over each other in an effort to escape. The crowd of people congregating at the exits only clogged their escape route and made for easy targets for the gunman.</p><p>
  <i>Bang, bang, bang </i>
</p><p>Three shots went off in quick succession as the gunman fired at random into the crowd. </p><p>It was turning into a blood bath and it was only going to get worse unless someone could stop him.</p><p>Chloe’s police training kicked in and even though she didn’t have her gun with her since she was off duty, she commanded the scene with confidence.</p><p>“Down, down, everybody get down!” she commanded. The first thing she needed to do was to get eyes on the shooter and she couldn’t do that with everyone running around and blocking her view.</p><p>Enough people heard Chloe’s command and complied, thankful for someone who sounded authoritative telling them what to do.</p><p>People in the vicinity of Chloe hit the deck, getting out of harm’s way but exposing the four of them to the gunman in the process.</p><p>Noticing the movement, the gunman trained his gun at Lucifer, who hadn’t listened to Chloe and remained standing squarely in his line of sight.</p><p>“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted, his name tearing its way out of her throat in a guttural scream.</p><p>Without thinking about the consequences, Chloe acted.</p><p>In the split second it took between the gunman aiming at Lucifer and pulling the trigger, Chloe jumped out and threw her body between the devil and the shooter.</p><p>
  <i>Bang</i>
</p><p>A single shot echoed louder than all the rest as a red plume started to stain Chloe’s white shirt crimson.</p><p>“Nooooo!” Lucifer screamed and scrambled forward to catch Chloe before she fell to the ground, “no, no, no, no, no this can’t be happening!”</p><p>While Lucifer was cradling Chloe’s head in his hands, the shooter had to reload his gun, which gave Maze enough time to spring into action and incapacitate him.</p><p>With a flick of her wrist, Maze broke both of the gunman’s arms and kicked his gun out of reach. She pressed one boot to his chest to keep him from getting up until the police arrived, pressing down harder every time he groaned in pain.</p><p>Meanwhile, Chloe was losing a lot of blood and Lucifer was freaking out.</p><p>“Why? Why would you do that, you foolish succubus?” Lucifer choked out, near tears.</p><p>“I… I can’t let any more people die. Had to protect you,” Chloe said, her voice weak and shaky.</p><p>Lucifer wants to yell at her for her rash decision but he doesn’t have time with her about to die in his arms. He can reprimand her later but first he needs to heal her.</p><p>“Kiss me!” he commands.</p><p>“Wha?” Chloe asks faintly. She was starting to fade in and out of consciousness and Lucifer knew he didn’t have any time to waste.</p><p>“You need to heal! Kiss me now and take some of my chi or else you’re going to die from internal bleeding!” Chloe paused and didn’t say anything for a moment. “Bloody hell, Chloe, please!” he begged, “this is only to heal you, I promise. Now kiss me!”</p><p>Chloe raised her head and opened her mouth and Lucifer met her half way, locking his lips onto hers.</p><p>Chloe struggled a bit to breathe him in so Lucifer worked his jaw to give her better access to his chi.</p><p>The moment his bright blue energy entered her body it was like she was hit with a shot of adrenaline. </p><p>His chi got to work healing her bullet wound and patching up the muscle and sinew that the bullet had torn clean through. </p><p>Chloe took a long drag of Lucifer’s essence and suddenly she felt much better. </p><p>She knew that she had consumed enough chi heal but Lucifer didn’t show any signs of slowing down and she wasn’t quite ready to pull away either.</p><p>Chloe captured his bottom lip between her teeth and gave him a playful tug. She brought her hands up to cup his face and savored the sensation of his stubble scratching her palms. </p><p>A small moan escaped Lucifer’s mouth against his will and Chloe smiled against his lips, proud that she could elicit such a reaction. </p><p>She threaded her fingers through his hair and lost track of time as she lost herself in his lips. </p><p>She wasn’t even feeding on him now. She was just making out with him and pouring how thankful she was for him saving her life into their kisses.</p><p>It took the commotion of the police storming the building to arrest the gunman to pull Chloe away from Lucifer.</p><p>Chloe and Lucifer were still trying to catch their breath when the SWAT team apprehended the shooter and EMTs tended to the wounded.</p><p>Ella emerged from her hiding spot behind the bar and Maze rejoined the group after she ensured the shooter was roughed up a bit on his way to the squad car.</p><p>“How many casualties, officer?” Chloe asked after a few minutes had passed for them to regroup and assess the situation.</p><p>“Surprisingly none so far, we’ve got 27 wounded and 6 of those are critical but it could’ve been a lot worse. Thank God the shooter didn’t have better aim.”</p><p>“The things Dad gets credit for,” Lucifer grumbled under his breath.</p><p>“Alright, thank you. Keep me informed as the situation develops,” Chloe said and the officer nodded before getting back to work.</p><p>Chloe, Lucifer, Ella, and Maze were questioned along with the rest of the club-goers to see if they could find a motive for the shooting and uniformed officers took their statements before releasing them.</p><p>“Had enough fun for one evening?” Ella asked, “ready to go home, Chlo?”</p><p>“Yup, it’s probably time to go,” Chloe said but when she slid out of barstool, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen where the bullet had entered. Maybe she wasn’t as healed as she thought.</p><p>Her sharp gasp immediately prompted Lucifer to activate concerned, overprotective mother mode.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Where does it hurt? What’s the problem?” Lucifer fired off the questions in rapid succession, reaching for the hem of her shirt to examine her bullet wound that was now scarred over.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Chloe insisted, intercepting his wrist before he could look closer at her wound, “it’s just a little sore but I can push through it.”</p><p>“Detective, you could be bleeding internally if you’re still feeling pain, this is serious! If you ignore it, you could die! We need to make sure all your internal injuries are completely healed. I swear this isn’t a come on, but I seriously think that we should have sex to heal you.”</p><p>“Why can’t we just kiss again? I’ll take a little more chi and be good to go,” Chloe reasoned.</p><p>“It doesn’t work like that. If my chi from before didn’t completely heal you then it’s not strong enough to heal you from just kissing. You need the more potent form of my chi. The kind that you can only access if we have sex.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay…” Chloe started to say but she was interrupted by another shooting pain coming from inside of her, causing her to wince and clutch her side.</p><p>“Bloody hell!” Lucifer exclaimed, losing his patience, “you can’t kill me if that’s what you’re worried about, alright? That’s what I was trying to tell you before we were so rudely interrupted. I’m the devil, I’m immortal. I can’t die and you can’t kill me. I’m a lot more durable than a human so if we have sex, I promise you that I will be just fine. More than fine, hopefully,” he added with a small smile.</p><p>
  <i>Oh</i>
</p><p>Chloe felt like a complete idiot for not putting two and two together earlier. </p><p>He was the devil, of course he was immortal. </p><p>With that realization, Chloe had to reassess everything.</p><p>If he was immortal and she couldn’t kill him, and the only reason she was abstaining from sex was so that she wouldn’t kill anyone else, then there was nothing holding her back.</p><p>Chloe’s mind raced with possibilities of all the things they could do together. She held Lucifer’s gaze for a long moment, neither one of them wanting to speak first.</p><p>Finally, Ella broke the tension in the room. Ella knew what her friend would decide before Chloe even knew for sure so she gave her a little nudge.</p><p>“Okayyyy then, I’m gonna Uber home so don’t wait up. I hope you crazy kids have fun and remember to use protection.”</p><p>“Ella!” Chloe said but she couldn’t bring herself to feel embarrassed that her friend was lecturing her on sex.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Chloe,” Ella said with a wink.</p><p>“I’ll drive you home,” Maze offered, “I don’t think I’ll be needed for the rest of the night. Or morning.”</p><p>Maze and Ella left Lux along with the last of the uniformed officers and CSI techs, leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone together.</p><p>“So…” Lucifer began, nervously scratching the back of his neck, “what do you say, detective? Care to take this old devil for a ride?”</p><p>Chloe’s side was still aching and she had wanted to have sex with Lucifer for a while so now that she knew he wasn’t as fragile as the average human, she was ready to see what good sex felt like.</p><p>“Just to heal me?” Chloe asked tentatively.</p><p>“Just to heal you,” Lucifer affirmed.</p><p>They didn’t even make it to the elevator before Chloe jumped his bones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. oh i can’t stand to be in bed alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, readers. I hope you enjoy the longest chapter yet of this fic, clocking in at over 7.2k words. Please mind the rating because this is where things get saucy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe locked onto Lucifer’s lips and tore as his clothes while they made their way to the elevator.</p>
<p>What she lacked in experience, she made up for in gusto.</p>
<p>Lucifer pressed the button for the penthouse while Chloe used her small, dexterous fingers to undo his shirt buttons.</p>
<p>She got impatient when she got down to the last three and ripped his shirt the rest of the way, sending the buttons scattering across the elevator.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she breathed in between kisses.</p>
<p>“I’ve got plenty of shirts,” Lucifer assured her before removing her jacket and running his hands over her breasts.</p>
<p>Chloe cupped him through his trousers and felt a new wave of arousal crash over her when she felt how hard he was already.</p>
<p>Chloe stole a few more sips of his chi before Lucifer put his finger to her lips, cutting her off.</p>
<p>“Save some for the main event, love,” he scolded lightly with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Chloe redoubled her efforts on removing his clothes, tugging on his belt until it came off. She threw the belt on the ground and began to tug on his zipper but it wasn’t easy with his erection pushing up against it.</p>
<p>Chloe struggled for a few moments, awkwardly fumbling with the zipper before her and Lucifer both started laughing at her problem. </p>
<p>“Here, let me,” Lucifer said, adjusting himself before unzipping his pants smoothly.</p>
<p>Now that the two of them were in Lucifer’s bedroom, both aroused and breathing hard in only their underwear, Chloe realized the gravity of what she was about to do.</p>
<p>“We’re really gonna do this, huh?” Chloe asked.</p>
<p>“Only if you want to,” Lucifer replied, not wanting to make her do something she might be uncomfortable with. He would find another way to heal her if she didn’t want to go through with it.</p>
<p>“Sleeping with you will heal all my injuries and I won’t kill you?” Chloe asked one last time to confirm.</p>
<p>“You have my word that we will both come out of this better off. Emphasis on the ‘come’,” Lucifer reassured her with a wink.</p>
<p>Chloe took in a deep breath to prepare herself before saying, “alright then, let’s do this!”</p>
<p>“Oh detective, we’re going to have so much fun tonight,” Lucifer said with a grin now that he had her consent.</p>
<p>Chloe matched his grin and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts. </p>
<p>Lucifer gasped when he saw how beautiful was, unable to control his expression of pure shock and admiration.</p>
<p>Gently, he caressed her breasts and began to kiss her neck and throat, slowly working his way down her body.</p>
<p>Chloe ran her hands over Lucifer’s sculpted pecs and abs touching every inch of skin she could get her hands on.</p>
<p>Lucifer latched his mouth onto her left nipple, lavishing it with care before doing the same on her right nipple.</p>
<p>Chloe moaned in pleasure, causing Lucifer to swell with pride. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pushed him even lower.</p>
<p>“Oh, a bit eager are we?” Lucifer asked between kisses on her flat stomach.</p>
<p>“I just… I’ve always been curious what it felt like,” Chloe supplied, blushing slightly.</p>
<p>“No need to be embarrassed. I’m more than happy to oblige, love. In fact, I might enjoy it more than you,” Lucifer added with a chuckle.</p>
<p>He hooked his thumbs around her panties and tugged them off, noticing that they were already drenched almost all the way through.</p>
<p>Lucifer stole one last look at the wanton expression on Chloe’s face before diving in and feasting on her pussy. </p>
<p>Chloe practically shrieked when she felt his long tongue penetrate her tight channel and his sharp nose bump up against her clit with just the right amount of pressure.</p>
<p>Lucifer was like a parched dog lapping up water as he lapped up every drop of Chloe’s essence. </p>
<p>He began to trace the letters of her name with his tongue but he only got to ‘o’ before she came with a violent shutter and a loud scream. </p>
<p>“Do you need a second?” Lucifer asked, licking his lips and looking up at Chloe from between her legs</p>
<p>Chloe let out a short laugh, “nope, I need you up here,” she said, getting bolder after her first orgasm.</p>
<p>Lucifer kissed his way back up her body but stopped at her lips, instead choosing to look into her eyes with their noses touching and breath mingling between them.</p>
<p>“Well, love? Did that live up to your expectations?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Exceeded,” Chloe mumbled in satisfaction.</p>
<p>“I told…” Lucifer began to say but Chloe cut him off with a kiss before he could start bragging about his sexual prowess.</p>
<p>Chloe could taste her essence on his tongue, which only turned her on more.</p>
<p>When Chloe started sucking out some of Lucifer’s chi, it tasted more potent than normal. She had a feeling that their mutual arousal had something to do with it, which only made her more excited to see what he tasted like after the main event.</p>
<p>“I’m ready,” Chloe declared, cupping Lucifer’s cheeks and nodding slightly.</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled and nodded back before carefully shimmying out of his boxer briefs. He had to be careful not to add too much friction because he was already closer than he’d like to admit to blowing his load.</p>
<p>Chloe took a moment to admire his substantial length and girth and felt a new wave of arousal beginning to form in her lower belly. </p>
<p>Lucifer grabbed a condom off his night stand, ripping it open and rolling it on with practiced ease.</p>
<p>He brushed a quick kiss against her lips and checked in with her one last time before proceeding.</p>
<p>“All good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she breathed, slightly nervous despite herself.</p>
<p>“Right then, here we go.”</p>
<p>Lucifer slowly pushed his throbbing dick into her wet channel inch by delicious inch. </p>
<p>When he was all the way inside her, he paused and gave her a moment to adjust to him. He was big and Chloe was thankful for her previous orgasm to loosen her up a bit. It was a snug fit but it didn’t hurt at all like Chloe expected it to.</p>
<p>“Move,” she instructed and Lucifer eagerly complied.</p>
<p>He started off slow but plowed forward like a steam engine, gaining speed with each thrust. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long before Chloe and Lucifer were both on the precipice of coming.</p>
<p>Lucifer reached between them and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clit in tight circles to help her along.</p>
<p>Lucifer opened his jaw wide and Chloe exhaled all the air in her lungs in preparation.</p>
<p>“Now!” Lucifer said and offered up every piece of himself to her.</p>
<p>Lucifer and Chloe came in unison and right when Lucifer’s chi was at its peak, Chloe sucked it out of him, her eyes glowing blue.</p>
<p>Lucifer let out a moan of pleasure as Chloe continued to gulp him down.</p>
<p>Chloe had never tasted a chi as powerful or as delicious as Lucifer’s in that moment. It was like she had lived her whole life in the dark and was finally seeing the light and now that she saw how glorious it was, she could never go back to living in the dark ever again.</p>
<p>Chloe kept sucking the chi out of him until her body was practically glowing with the energy she had siphoned. She felt invincible and even more amazing than the first time she had sex with Trevor.</p>
<p>
  <i>Trevor</i>
</p>
<p>Thinking about him was like dumping a bucket of cold water on her head.</p>
<p>Chloe ripped herself away from Lucifer, his softening dick sliding out of her with a pop.</p>
<p>“Everything alright?” Lucifer asked, breathless and spent in every sense of the word.</p>
<p>“Better than alright. Amazing feels like an understatement right now,” she admitted.</p>
<p>Lucifer rolled over onto his back and let out a satisfied sigh. He took off the used condom and threw it into his bedside trashcan, too tired to leave the bed.</p>
<p>“Glad I could help,” Lucifer said, letting out a long yawn. “Sorry I’m not up for more tonight but you took a lot out of me. Let’s get some sleep tonight and see how you’re feeling in the morning, mmkay, love?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Chloe agreed quietly, trying to push thoughts of Trevor out of her mind.</p>
<p>She tried to remind herself that Trevor wasn’t Lucifer and he would be fine but Chloe still couldn’t cast off all the guilt she was feeling before she fell asleep.</p>
<p>
  <i>Chloe woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and renewed. Sunlight was gently filtering through Lucifer’s curtains and the sight couldn’t be more picturesque.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Chloe greeted Lucifer who was still sleeping on his side with his back to her, “thanks again for last night. You were right, it was just what the doctor ordered.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chloe stretched her hands above her head and curled her toes in delight, still deliciously sore from last night.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Lucifer didn’t respond but Chloe knew she was talking loud enough to wake him so he should be up by now.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What, no smartass comment about how good you are in bed?” Chloe teased but still Lucifer didn’t respond. “Lucifer?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chloe shook his shoulder until he rolled onto his back and let out an unholy shriek at what she saw.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Lucifer’s skin was pallid and cold and his face was contorted from rigor mortis so that his mouth was stuck permanent open as if he were screaming. What haunted Chloe the most though were his eyes. They were glassed over and lifeless and completely unrecognizable from the mischievous brown eyes that Chloe had grown accustomed to.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He was dead. Lucifer Morningstar was dead and Chloe Decker had killed him. Suddenly his lifeless face morphed so that they resembled Trevor’s ashy features.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chloe tried to scream but no sound came out. </i>
</p>
<p>Chloe woke with a start from her nightmare, her heart pounding in her chest with adrenaline. She was in Lucifer’s bed and he was sleeping next to her just like her dream. For a second, she thought that she was still dreaming until Lucifer shifted next to her and woke up.</p>
<p>“Mmm, g’morning, love,” Lucifer greeted, his voice thick with sleep.</p>
<p>Lucifer was still incredibly exhausted from their activities last night but when he had a beautiful woman in his bed like Chloe, he forced himself to dig deep and find some energy for another round.</p>
<p>Lucifer lifted up the hem of Chloe’s shirt that she had put on after he fell asleep last night. Lucifer’s warm fingers traced over the spot on Chloe’s skin where the bullet wound used to be only to find smooth skin.</p>
<p>“Looks like it worked, darling!” Lucifer praised as he continued to stroke her skin, “not even so much as a blemish on your beautiful skin. How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Good,” Chloe answered simply, still freaked out from her dream.</p>
<p>Lucifer kissed the skin where the scar should’ve been before trailing lower and lower.</p>
<p>“Woah!” Chloe said, stopping his progress, and he immediately backed off.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry, you’re right, I really ought to ask for consent. May I please go down on you again?” he asked, licking his lips for effect.</p>
<p>Chloe wanted to say yes. She really did. She just had the best night of her life, even including getting shot, and a part of her was desperate for a repeat performance. She felt amazing. </p>
<p>That was the problem though.</p>
<p>The way she felt after sex with Lucifer combined with her nightmare brought back all the painful memories of how great she felt after killing her first boyfriend.</p>
<p>She knew now that Lucifer was immortal and that she couldn’t kill him, but she just couldn’t afford to be emotionally vulnerable with someone again. Especially someone that she barely knew.</p>
<p>“Uh, I have to go, sorry,” she said, scrambling to get away from Lucifer. She needed to put some distance between them before she fell for his bedroom eyes and sex hair again and gave in.</p>
<p>“What?” Lucifer said, his eyes turning from seductive to sad in a fraction of a second, “but you were just shot last night. Don’t you want to stay for a little more sexual healing?” Lucifer asked, singing the last two words like the Marvin Gaye song.</p>
<p>“I’m good. Bye, Lucifer,” Chloe said, collecting her clothes and running out the door as fast as she could, leaving Lucifer alone in bed wondering what the hell happened and what he did wrong.</p>
<p>Lucifer let out a weary sigh and fell back into bed, bummed that Chloe didn’t want to stay. He’s had thousands, if not millions of one night stands that left in the morning and many of them didn’t stay for morning sex.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t care that Chloe didn’t want a repeat performance but he did. </p>
<p>It hurt him and deeply wounded his pride but dear Dad he was tired so instead of getting out of bed and moping, he rolled over and went back to sleep.</p>
<p>Chloe spent the rest of the weekend, cleaning, running errands, and doing everything she could to keep her mind off Lucifer. It didn’t help that Ella was texting her every five minutes wanting to know how the sex was and what she was doing.</p>
<p>Chloe deflected Ella’s barrage of questions as best she could and tried to enjoy her weekend. </p>
<p>Physically, she felt absolutely amazing and if the memory of the event wasn’t still fresh, she never would’ve guessed that she was shot on Friday. </p>
<p>Mentally, however, she was wracked with guilt. She kept thinking about Trevor and how his death was all her fault and how she didn’t deserve to feel this good right now.</p>
<p>Lucifer slept away most of the weekend, still trying to recover from their night together. When he wasn’t sleeping, he was thinking about Chloe and how he could get her back in his life. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, after all they’ve been through, he still didn’t have her phone number so if he wanted to find a way to contact her, he would have to get creative.</p>
<p>On Monday morning, Lucifer had finally recovered enough to get out of bed. </p>
<p>Even though he didn’t have Chloe’s phone number, he knew her last name and that she was a detective and that was enough for him to find out which precinct she worked at.</p>
<p>Lucifer drove to the precinct and charmed his way past the guard at the front desk until he was allowed access to the bull pen. Lucifer’s eyes scanned the room but his body instinctually knew where Chloe was since she was still carrying some of his essence inside of her.</p>
<p>Lucifer grinned as he approached her desk and shouted out, “detective!”</p>
<p>Upon hearing him shout her title, Chloe’s mind flashed back to the two of them in bed together, which only made her even more mortified. She wondered what he wanted and what the hell he was thinking, showing up at her place of work unannounced.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Chloe asked through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“I decided that I need to accompany you on your dangerous police cases to protect you and make sure that nothing bad happens to you. I’ve already cleared it with your lieutenant, the whole thing is sorted.”</p>
<p>“What!?! No! Why?!?” Chloe sputtered.</p>
<p>“You’re one of my demons and, if last Friday proved anything, you’re not invincible. As someone who is invincible, I simply want to be there to protect you. Your lieutenant mentioned that you don’t have a partner currently so I’m offering to fill that vacancy.” He did want to protect her, that was true, but Lucifer left off the part about how much he missed her and how he wanted to find a way to spend more time with her.</p>
<p>“Okay, first off, I’m not one of <i>your</i> demons and I don’t need you or your protection. Why don’t you protect Maze if you’re looking for a demon to protect?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Lucifer scoffed, “have you seen Maze? She’s terrifying. Besides, she neither needs nor wants my protection.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well I don’t need or want your protection either so why don’t you just go home?” Chloe knew that she was being a bit harsh but Lucifer being around dredged up so many emotions that she didn’t want to have to deal with at work.</p>
<p>“Detective,” he whined, “you were shot just a few short days ago. What if you get into danger again only this time I’m not around to lend you some chi?”</p>
<p>“I’ll figure it out. I’ve made it this far as a cop without you hanging around, holding my hand. I don’t need you.”</p>
<p>“Please, detective. It would make me feel a lot better if I knew you were safe,” Lucifer said, giving Chloe his best pleading puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>Chloe could see that he was genuinely concerned about her well-being, and if she was being honest with herself, she wouldn’t mind having a partner around to have her back. If she could just push past all these unpleasant feelings of guilt every time she thought about them having sex, then maybe working together could be kind of fun.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine, you can tag along on this case,” Chloe surrendered with a sigh, causing Lucifer’s face to light up like a Christmas tree.</p>
<p>“Excellent! What shall we do first, detective? Chase down a suspect? Interrogate someone? Perhaps hit up the local cop bar for a celebratory drink now that we’re partners?”</p>
<p>“Paperwork,” Chloe answered, “if you’re serious about being my partner then we’ve got a boatload of liability forms to go over and sign,” she said with a devious grin.</p>
<p>Lucifer harrumphed but thought that if he had to fill out boring paperwork, at least he had a great view.</p>
<p>Lucifer filled out all the necessary paperwork and right when he was finishing up, the lieutenant dropped a new case file on Chloe’s desk.</p>
<p>“Got a fresh one for ya, Decker,” Lieutenant Monroe said.</p>
<p>“Let me see!” Lucifer said like an excited kid as he grabbed at the case file but Chloe snatched it away from him and began reading it silently.</p>
<p>Lucifer got up from his seat and stood behind her to read it over Chloe’s shoulder. His breath tickled the back of her neck and caused her to shiver involuntarily.</p>
<p>“Twenty-six-year-old male found mugged and shot in an alley,” Lucifer read out loud, “this sounds promising,” he added, excited for his first case together with Chloe.</p>
<p>“Alright, it’s likely that this was just a mugging that went too far, but just in case, let’s talk to his next of kin and see if they can point us in the direction of someone who wanted to do him harm.”</p>
<p>Lucifer and Chloe drove to the victim’s address and talked to his family to see what they could find out.</p>
<p>Chloe had never really noticed before but now it was apparent just how magnetic Lucifer’s personality was. Everyone they talked to gravitated towards him and was all-too-eager to answer his questions. </p>
<p>They interviewed the victim’s family but everyone had an alibi and they couldn’t point Lucifer and Chloe in the direction of any enemies.</p>
<p>Chloe’s phone rang and she answered it. The computer technician on the other end of the phone informed Chloe that the traffic camera and security footage from the area surrounding the murder was available for her to review back at the precinct.</p>
<p>Chloe and Lucifer wrapped up their interviews and then headed back to the precinct to see if the footage could point them towards a suspect.</p>
<p>Sure enough, the security footage from a restaurant across the street captured the mugging in its entirety and showed the man’s face.</p>
<p>“Bingo! Gotcha,” Chloe said and stared at the freeze frame.</p>
<p>They ran the image through facial recognition and got a hit.</p>
<p>Officers brought Eddie Drewes in for questioning and it gave Lucifer a chance to show off his mojo.</p>
<p>“Watch and learn, detective,” Lucifer said before making eye contact with Eddie from across the interrogation room table. </p>
<p>“Hello there, Edward. Tell me, what do you desire more than anything else in this life?” Lucifer probed.</p>
<p>Chloe watched as the tension built between Lucifer and Eddie for a few seconds before the criminal answered.</p>
<p>“Man, I just want money,” Eddie admitted.</p>
<p>“Right, so is that why you mugged and murdered that poor chap in the alley?” Lucifer asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s right. He had a nice watch but he didn’t want to give it to me. He said somethin’ about sentimental value or some shit so I shot him and took it.”</p>
<p>Lucifer broke eye contact with Eddie who suddenly looked dazed and confused.</p>
<p>“Is that enough for you to put him away, detective?” Lucifer practically purred, satisfied with himself.</p>
<p>“Plenty,” Chloe said with a surprised chuckle and proceeded to read Eddie Drewes his rights.</p>
<p>“That was so cool, how did you do that?” Chloe asked Lucifer when they were alone.</p>
<p>“It’s all about the eye contact. As long as I can hold their gaze, every human that I ask what they desire is compelled to tell me. It’s a shame that trick doesn’t work on demons or celestials, I would love to know what’s going inside that pretty little head of yours.”</p>
<p>“Or, ya know, you could just ask me what I want like a normal person.”</p>
<p>“You should know by now, detective, nothing about me is normal,” Lucifer said with a sly smirk.</p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes but didn’t argue.</p>
<p>The paperwork for the Eddie Drewes case was mercifully short and Chloe was able to finish it up by the early afternoon. Even though cop shows on TV would lead you to believe otherwise, most criminals weren’t masterminds and most cases were fairly straightforward open and shut.</p>
<p>While Chloe was finishing up her paperwork and Lucifer was doing everything he could to distract her and make her laugh, across town at Lux, Maze and Ella were having their first meeting to discuss investigating Chloe’s origins. </p>
<p>“Okay, we should probably start by going over what we know about succubi,” Ella said as she and Maze sipped martinis at the bar. “I’ll start. I know that they’re a species of demon that feeds off sexual energy. They’re immortal but not invincible and they normally aren’t able to reproduce. Chloe’s mom was the only exception, as far as I know.”</p>
<p>“That checks out with what I know,” Maze added, “succubi are stronger, faster, and have heightened senses compared to humans but they aren’t as strong as Lilim since they prefer to use their charms to outwit enemies instead of fighting their way out.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s a good start. Let’s make a list of questions that we need to investigate.” Ella grabbed a pen from her handbag and started writing numbers on the back of a cocktail napkin. “Number one, how did Penelope Decker get to earth in the first place?”</p>
<p>“Number two, how the hell did a succubus get pregnant and give birth?” Maze said.</p>
<p>“Number three, what was so special about John Decker that he was able to make a succubus fall in love with him and impregnate her?”</p>
<p>“Number four, is Penelope the only one of her kind or are there other succubi that can reproduce that we just don’t know about?”</p>
<p>“Ohh that’s a good one,” Ella said, adding it to the list. “Number five, is there a cure for Succubism?”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Maze scoffed, “that’s like asking if there’s a cure for being human, it’s just how you’re born.”</p>
<p>“I know but Chloe has always hated being a succubus and would do anything to be normal. If we could find a way to suppress her urge to feed or anything to make her feel normal over the course of our investigation, I know she would really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Being normal is overrated,” Maze huffed.</p>
<p>“Well, we’ve got a pretty good list to get us started and I’m sure more questions will come up as we go. Where do we start, partner?”</p>
<p>Maze rolled her eyes at being called Ella’s ‘partner’ but didn’t fight her on it. “I think I know the answer to number one. It was a little before my time but I’ve heard stories about portals between hell and earth. Lucifer closed them all when he began his reign over hell and forbade possessions so that no demons could walk on earth without his permission.”</p>
<p>“Penelope was one of the oldest succubi though so if she left hell through one of those portals before Lucifer took over…”</p>
<p>“Bingo.”</p>
<p>“Alright, well that wasn’t nearly as hard as I thought, cross number one off the list.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, don’t get carried away. They’re not all gonna be that easy. I have no idea about any of the other ones,” Maze said.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Then I guess we need to find someone who would know the answers to help us out. Is there some sort of ancient, wise, elder demon that could help us on our quest?”</p>
<p>Maze thought for a moment, wracking her brain to come up with the oldest demon she knew.</p>
<p>“I got it!” Maze exclaimed, “come on, follow me!” she downed the rest of her drink and went towards the elevators.</p>
<p>“What? Where are we going?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“To find a Ouija board. We’re gonna have a séance.”</p>
<p>Back at the precinct, Chloe submitted her paperwork for the lieutenant to sign off on.</p>
<p>“You should swing by Lux,” Lucifer said, “celebratory drinks on me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Chloe said, hesitant to go back to Lux after everything that happened last Friday. </p>
<p>“Oh come on, we need to celebrate closing our first case together as partners. Just one drink,” Lucifer tempted. </p>
<p>“Oh, okay fine. If you’re buying I guess I could go for one drink,” Chloe gave in.</p>
<p>“Excellent!” Lucifer beamed, “I’ll see you tonight then, detective.”</p>
<p>Lucifer and Chloe went their separate ways for a few hours to get ready before finding each other again at Lux’s bar.</p>
<p>“There she is!” Lucifer greeted when Chloe took a seat next to him. “What are you drinking tonight, love?”</p>
<p>Lucifer calling Chloe ‘love’ instead of the more professional label of ‘detective’ reminded her of their wild night together and made it clear that they weren’t at work anymore. </p>
<p>“Uh, I’ll do a piña colada tonight,” Chloe told the bartender who quickly got to work mixing her drink.</p>
<p>“Cheers,” Lucifer clinked his whiskey glass against hers, “to the bravest, smartest, and sexiest detective in all of Los Angeles and to her handsome partner.”</p>
<p>“To us and to closing our first case together,” Chloe said with a smile, glowing under his praise.</p>
<p>Chloe and Lucifer joked, flirted, and recounted stories while they drank.</p>
<p>As the night progressed, Chloe knew that what she was about to do was stupid but Lucifer was being so damn charming and his lips looked incredibly kissable tonight.</p>
<p>Before Chloe knew what was happening, celebratory drinks turned into celebratory sex and she wound up in Lucifer’s bed for the second time in 3 days.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ella and Maze had found a Ouija board and were preparing for their demon séance at Maze’s apartment.</p>
<p>“So these things actually work? My abuelita warned me about them but I always thought they were fake,” Ella said, while Maze set up the Ouija board.</p>
<p>“Well they’re useless if you’re trying to contact a dead human but they work great for getting in touch with mischievous demons.”</p>
<p>“So who are we trying to contact?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“A demon name Moloch. He’s one of the oldest and wisest demons I know. If anyone knows about ancient succubi secrets, it’s him.”</p>
<p>“Alright then, let’s do this!”</p>
<p>Maze and Ella both sat cross legged around the board on the floor and each put a finger on the pointer arrow.</p>
<p>“This is Mazikeen of the Lilim,” Maze announced, “I’m looking to contact Moloch of the Elder demons. Are you there, Moloch?”</p>
<p>For a few moments, nothing happened but then the pointer began to shake under their fingers and slid over the word ‘yes’.</p>
<p>“Woah, you didn’t move it, did you?” Ella asked, to which Maze shook her head.</p>
<p>“Hey, Moloch long time no see, I have a few questions about succubi, do you think you can help me out?”</p>
<p>The arrow wobbled before sliding over to the ‘no’.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Mol,” Maze said, “would you do it for a burnt offering?”</p>
<p>The pointer didn’t move for a few seconds as if Moloch was considering the idea before sliding to ‘yes’.</p>
<p>Maze walked over to her refrigerator and pulled out some left-over pizza and grabbed her lighter. She lit the pizza on fire and muttered a few words to make sure it got sent to the right demon.</p>
<p>“Uh hi, Mr. Moloch, sir,” Ella said nervously when Maze returned to the board, “we were just wondering if you knew how a succubus could get pregnant and give birth?”</p>
<p>The pointer slid to ‘no’ so Maze looked at their list and asked the next question, “Moloch, have you ever heard of a demon or celestial that goes by the name John Decker?”</p>
<p>Again, the pointer moved over the word ‘no’.</p>
<p>Ella guessed that if Moloch didn’t know about succubi getting pregnant, he wouldn’t know if there were others besides Penelope so she moved on to ask the fifth question.</p>
<p>“Do you know if there’s a cure for Succubism? Or a way to suppress it maybe?”</p>
<p>This time the pointer slid to the word ‘yes’. </p>
<p>“That’s awesome!” Ella exclaimed.</p>
<p>“What’s the cure?” Maze asked.</p>
<p>The pointer slid over to the letter ‘S’ and then the letter ‘O’ before fizzling out and coming to a stop.</p>
<p>“So?” Ella asked, “so what?”</p>
<p>But there was no response from the Ouija board.</p>
<p>“Dammit, we lost him. We lost the connection,” Maze said.</p>
<p>“Well can we get him back on the line? Hit redial maybe?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t work like that,” Maze said, shaking her head. “But we did get one helpful answer. There is a cure out there.”</p>
<p>“What do we do now?” </p>
<p>“I think that’s enough for tonight. You should go home and get some sleep. We’ll try to get some more answers later.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ella gave in even though she wanted to continue investigating, “good night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Chloe woke up the next morning and realized that she had slept with Lucifer again, she was mortified.</p>
<p>She wasn’t injured so she couldn’t use healing as an excuse. She didn’t even take that much of his chi because she really wasn’t that hungry. </p>
<p>She slept with Lucifer simply because she found him attractive and wanted to feel good.</p>
<p>Chloe kept kicking herself for sleeping with him again. She swore after their first time that it was a one-time deal. Lucifer was just too damn addictive for his own good.</p>
<p>Chloe still felt guilty about Trevor but her guilt was lessened slightly compared to the last time she had sex with Lucifer. </p>
<p>Lucifer was still sound asleep so Chloe carefully lifted his arm from around her waist and snuck out of bed to find her clothes.</p>
<p>She rushed home and took a quick shower before getting dressed and going into work.</p>
<p>Chloe had a largely uneventful morning. She didn’t have a case of her own so she was stuck helping out other detectives with their cases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Chloe didn’t take as much of Lucifer’s chi as the first time they slept together, he was still pretty tired. </p>
<p>He woke up just before noon and immediately looked around for Chloe. He was a little bummed when he found the other side of his bed empty and cold but when he saw what time it was, he figured that she probably had to go into work.</p>
<p>Lucifer perked up slightly when the memories of last night came rushing back. She had decided to sleep with him again. </p>
<p>She chose him. </p>
<p>Not because her life was on the line or because and she had no other options but because she wanted to. Because she desired him. </p>
<p>Lucifer wondered if Chloe had a new case and was eager to help her out so he got ready at breakneck speed, paying much less attention to his appearance than normal.</p>
<p>Lucifer was a little weak and shaky when he first got out of bed but by the time he made it to the precinct, it had worn off and he felt better.</p>
<p>Lucifer walked into the precinct looking well and truly fucked.</p>
<p>His hair was a mess from Chloe running her hands through it last night, his shirt was untucked on one side, and his buttons were done up wrong, causing his shirt to hang askew on his chest. </p>
<p>Now that Chloe had willingly chosen to sleep with Lucifer, he was bolder than ever.</p>
<p>“G’morning, love. How’d you sleep last night?” he asked with a wink, standing close enough for Chloe to smell the sex on him.</p>
<p>“Hi Lucifer,” Chloe greeted awkwardly. She blushed and looked around the bullpen to see if any of the other detectives noticed Lucifer’s appearance and behavior. </p>
<p>Chloe tried to ignore Lucifer and focus on stapling the papers in front of her but she was so flustered, the stapler jammed.</p>
<p>“Here, let me help with that,” Lucifer offered, coming up behind her and reaching his arms around to unjam the stapler. His warm fingers brushed over Chloe’s and she gasped involuntarily at the sensation. “There we go,” he whispered.</p>
<p>He was standing far too close to her and Chloe’s mind was overwhelmed with images of their bodies joining together over and over again.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the blood that had rushed to her face started to travel downwards and she felt herself beginning to get aroused. She had just had sex with the man less than twelve hours ago but her body was already begging for more. </p>
<p>Having sex with Lucifer Morningstar was a dangerous addiction and Chloe knew that she shouldn’t have gone back for more but she just couldn’t help herself. </p>
<p>She was an addict who didn’t want to get clean.</p>
<p>Lucifer stapled the papers for her with the now-fixed stapler before taking a step back from Chloe’s personal space.</p>
<p>“Are you alright there, love?” Lucifer asked when he noticed how ragged and uneven Chloe’s breathing was.</p>
<p>“Fine,” she breathed, staring at him for a beat too long.</p>
<p>“Hey Decker,” a detective interrupted, cutting the tension between them, “I’ve got a perp in interrogation room 2 that I know is guilty but I can’t get a confession out of him. He’s a real sicko but he doesn’t want to talk to me. Would you or your partner want to take a crack at him?”</p>
<p>“Sure, yeah, we’d be happy to help out. We’ll see what we can do,” Chloe offered. She practically jumped out of her desk to put some distance between her and Lucifer as she made her way over to the interrogation room.</p>
<p>Lucifer trailed behind her and lurked in the back of the interrogation room while Chloe sat at the table and flipped through the file in front of her.</p>
<p>“So, Jeffrey, it looks like you killed three of your coworkers. All three were women, so what, did they not want to sleep with you? Was that it? They turned you down so you brought your gun to work and showed them what a big, tough man you are?”</p>
<p>Jeffrey didn’t say anything, but a satisfied smirk crossed his face when he looked at the photos of the dead women in the file. </p>
<p>Chloe just knew he was guilty. They had enough evidence to bring him in for questioning but it wouldn’t hold up in court. They needed a confession if they were going to put this bastard away for good.</p>
<p>Chloe turned to Lucifer and raised her eyebrows at him, silently communicating that it was his turn to do his thing.</p>
<p>Lucifer gave a toothy grin as he slunk towards the suspect slowly like a predator stalking its prey.</p>
<p>“Hello there, Mr. Murderer,” he said in a falsely cloying voice, “why don’t you tell me why you murdered those innocent women?”</p>
<p>Jeffrey scoffed and looked away, not taking the bait.</p>
<p>Lucifer cut straight to the chase, establishing eye contact with Jeffrey before asking the next question, “Jeffrey, did you desire to kill those women?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Jeffrey blurted out against his will.</p>
<p>“And why did you want them dead?”</p>
<p>“Because those bitches were always making fun of me! They were constantly gossiping and whispering behind my back but every time I got within earshot, they would stop. I just knew they were talking about me so I had to teach them a lesson.”</p>
<p>“So you brought your gun to work and shot them?”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Did you guys get all that?” Chloe asked whoever was behind the two-way glass.</p>
<p>Jeffrey blinked a few times in disbelief that he had just confessed to murder and officers rushed in to process him for booking.</p>
<p>Lucifer was happy that he was able to get a confession and make Chloe look good but he was a little lightheaded and more drained than normal after using his powers. He tried to shake it off but the feeling lingered.</p>
<p>“Hey, thank you for helping me close this one, Decker,” the detective praised when Lucifer and Chloe left the interrogation room. “I don’t know how you guys got him to talk but I really appreciate your help on this one. You two work really well together. Thanks again!”</p>
<p>“We do work well together, don’t we?” Lucifer mused as he followed Chloe back to her desk. “In the interrogation room and in the bedroom,” he added with a sly wink.</p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes but didn’t argue with him.</p>
<p>Chloe resumed working on her piles of paperwork while Lucifer watched.</p>
<p>She thought that he would get bored eventually and leave but he just sat across from her and stared. It was getting late and almost all of the other detectives had gone home so Chloe and Lucifer were all alone.</p>
<p>The fact that they had the precinct all to themselves caused Chloe’s brain to conjure up images of Lucifer fucking her on her desk.</p>
<p>Lucifer continued to stare at her. It made her wonder if he could tell what she was thinking about.</p>
<p>Chloe’s cheeks flushed under his intense gaze until she couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>“What?!? Stop staring!” she snapped.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he apologized, “it’s just that your nose crinkles when you’re concentrating. It’s cute.”</p>
<p>Chloe’s heart rate stuttered. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to catch serious feelings for Lucifer. And Chloe couldn’t do serious feelings. Not again. Not after Trevor.</p>
<p>Chloe couldn’t do a romantic relationship with Lucifer but their chemistry was undeniable. When a compromise dawned on Chloe, she wondered why she didn’t realize it sooner.</p>
<p>“Look,” Chloe started, putting her pen down and looking into Lucifer’s deep brown eyes, “I can’t stay away from you. And it’s clear that you can’t stay away from me either. So how about a compromise?”</p>
<p>“I’m listening…” Lucifer said, intrigued.</p>
<p>“Friends with benefits,” Chloe declared, “we can have as much sex as we want but it has to be no strings attached. No feelings, just sex.”</p>
<p>“That’s the only kind of sex I know how to have,” he purred, but tried to quell the disappointment that was welling up inside him at her words.</p>
<p>It was a true statement. Lucifer had never had any feelings for any of the men or women he’d slept with in the past.</p>
<p>Lucifer Morningstar didn’t know how to make love. All he knew how to do was fuck. He didn’t do relationships, so why did it hurt so much that Chloe didn’t want to date him?</p>
<p>Lucifer pushed past his sadness with a fake smile and said, “shall we go home and consummate our new arrangement?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Chloe said, pulling out a piece of scratch paper, “first we need to lay down some ground rules.”</p>
<p>“You know, for a succubus, you really know how to ruin the mood,” Lucifer groaned.</p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes and ignored his jibe, “okay, rule number one,” Chloe said, “no feelings allowed. This is simply you helping to fill my hunger so I can survive.”</p>
<p>Chloe knew that what she did with Lucifer last night had nothing to do with needing to feed, but if she was going to be sleeping with Lucifer more frequently, it helped to lessen some of the guilt if she felt the sex was justified. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m quite good at filling you, aren’t I?” he said with a sly grin.</p>
<p>“Focus, Lucifer,” Chloe chastised, “alright, rule number two: no sex at the precinct,” Chloe said, trying to squash her fantasies from earlier, “we can either have it at your place or mine but never at work or in the back of my cruiser.”</p>
<p>“Not even road head?” he whined, “darling, you’ll be missing out on quite an experience.”</p>
<p>“No road head,” Chloe confirmed, steadfast.</p>
<p>“Fine. Then I want to add a rule,” Lucifer said, “no feeding on other people. I never want to see you sucking on another human ever again.” Lucifer’s jaw clenched in jealousy at the thought of Chloe feeding on someone else, “you’re my succubus and I don’t want you eating innutritious junk food chi when you’ve got all the nutrition you need right here,” he said, pointing at himself.</p>
<p>“Okay, well, first off, I’m not ‘your’ succubus. You have no power over me and, as we’ve already established, you can’t boss me around like your other demons. But fine,” she said with a shrug, “you don’t have to worry about me feeding on other people. At the risk of inflating your already puffed-up ego, I don’t want to waste my time anyways with tofu when I’ve got filet mignon.”</p>
<p>“That’s right darling, I’ve got all the meat you could ever want right here,” he said smugly, pointing to his crotch.</p>
<p>“Gross,” Chloe said halfheartedly, giving him a playful shove, “you’re the worst.”</p>
<p>Chloe wrote down his suggestion before stating her next rule.</p>
<p>“Number four,” she said, “don’t flaunt the fact that we’re having sex in front of my coworkers. We gotta keep it on the DL at work.”</p>
<p>“‘Keep it on the DL’?” Lucifer mocked, “has anyone said that since the 90’s?” Chloe laughed at his teasing. “Look, I can’t help it if I want to tell everyone that I’m sleeping with the most beautiful woman in the world.”</p>
<p>“Fine but just not at work,” Chloe said, brushing off his compliment. </p>
<p>“Very well,” he agreed.</p>
<p>“Rule number five, we need to establish a safe word.”</p>
<p>“Monkey bottoms!” Lucifer supplied automatically, “I can work it effortlessly into any sentence.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll use monkey bottoms,” Chloe wrote it down, “you need to promise to let me know if I’m ever taking too much chi and that will be my cue to stop.”</p>
<p>“Deal,” Lucifer agreed.</p>
<p>“That seems like a good start for now. We can add more rules later if we need to,” Chloe said and signed her name on the bottom of the paper.</p>
<p>“Oh goody, more rules,” Lucifer said sarcastically but signed his name next to hers.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d be happier, Lucifer,” Chloe said, a mischievous smirk playing across her face, “because now it’s time to properly seal this deal.”</p>
<p>“You mean…” Lucifer said, unable to form a coherent sentence.</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Chloe nodded and tugged on Lucifer’s hand to get him to follow her out the door.</p>
<p>“Lead the way, detective!” </p>
<p>Lucifer had a huge grin on his face the whole way back to Chloe’s house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ’m in love with everything that’s bad for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the penultimate chapter and it's the longest one yet at nearly 8k words. As always, feel free to interact with my on twitter and tumblr @lucks_eterna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a pretty nice place you’ve got,” Lucifer remarked between kisses. You can tell a lot about a person based on their house so Lucifer was more than a little curious to see just how Chloe lived. “How do you afford this on a cop’s salary?” he asked, trying to get a good look at the place while Chloe was working on undoing his shirt buttons.</p><p>“Seriously?” Chloe pinned him up against a wall and impatiently ripped his shirt open the rest of the way, revealing his smooth chest. “We’re about to have sex and you want to know about my house?”</p><p>“Sorry, ‘m just curious,” Lucifer mumbled.</p><p>Chloe let out a big sigh but answered him, “it was my mom’s house. She left it to me when she died. I figured you would know better than anyone how easy it is to get rich when you’re immortal. Just make a few good investments early and you’re set for life.”</p><p>“Of course,” Lucifer said quietly. He felt stupid for not making the connection and realizing it sooner. “I’m sorry for asking, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood.”</p><p>“It’s okay, you didn’t,” Chloe was still very turned on and judging by the tent in Lucifer’s pants, he was too.</p><p>“Then allow my tongue to make it up to you,” Lucifer offered, scooping Chloe up in his arms.</p><p>Chloe let out a surprised yelp that turned into a chuckle when she realized that Lucifer didn’t know where he was going.</p><p>“The bedroom is to the left,” she said. Lucifer turned to the right and started walking with her before Chloe said with a laugh, “no! Your other left!”</p><p>Lucifer gave her ass a playful squeeze and laughed along with her before turning in the correct direction and eventually finding the bedroom.</p><p>He plopped her down on the bed and kissed her fiercely and urgently. </p><p>Lucifer took off her shirt but left her bra on and began to kiss his way down her body.</p><p>When he got to her bellybutton, he looked up at her with a devious smile and hooked his fingers in her belt loops and his thumbs inside her waistband.</p><p>In one sharp move, he tugged both her jeans and panties down to her ankles. The sudden rush of cold air made Chloe gasp in surprise. </p><p>“Ready?” Lucifer panted and licked his lips in preparation.</p><p>“Yes,” Chloe breathed and the next thing she knew, Lucifer’s warm tongue was probing her depths. “Unnnng,” she moaned in bliss.</p><p>Lucifer plunged his tongue inside of her and began lapping up her juices eagerly. He nuzzled her clit with his nose and scissored his fingers to spread her wider and give him better access.</p><p>He circled her entrance and lashed at her clit over and over again until she was on the cusp of an orgasm. Just as she was about to come, Lucifer pulled away abruptly, leaving her unsatisfied.</p><p>“Wha, why did you stop?!?” Chloe whined.</p><p>“I want you to come around my cock while feeding on me. Trust me,” Lucifer said, his breathing ragged and uneven.</p><p>Lucifer quickly put on a condom, careful to not stimulate himself too much. He was already hard as a rock and ready for action. He lined up their hips and entered her smoothly. She was so wet and ready that he effortlessly slid right in.</p><p>Lucifer started off slow but gradually got faster, like a train picking up steam as it left the station.</p><p>“Lucifer!” Chloe moaned his name before opening her jaw wide and latching onto his chi.</p><p>Lucifer pounded away at her in and out in a rhythm as old as time.</p><p>Chloe was so keyed up from their foreplay that it didn’t take long before she was coming undone at the seams.</p><p>A few pumps later and Lucifer was coming too.</p><p>Chloe took one big inhale at the moment of his release and tasted his pure, unbridled sexual energy. It was the most potent chi she’d ever tasted and Chloe was instantly addicted.</p><p>While Lucifer wasn’t human, he still got to experience a moderated version of the bliss that everyone who Chloe fed on felt. </p><p>As euphoric as Chloe felt right now, Lucifer was feeling equally enraptured. </p><p>When Lucifer’s ecstatic state finally began to fade, he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom before crawling back into bed with her.</p><p>Lucifer was spent in more ways than one so he closed his eyes to sleep. Chloe, however, had other ideas.</p><p>“Again!” she demanded, and straddled his chest, already eager for more.</p><p>Chloe rubbed her wet core on Lucifer’s abs, reveling in the delicious friction, and just like that, Lucifer was wide awake and raring to go again.</p><p>This time Chloe got to be on top. Once Lucifer was hard enough, Chloe rolled on a new condom and sunk onto his substantial length. </p><p>Chloe set the pace this time, riding him fast and hard. She swiveled her hips from side to side and adjusted the angle until his cock was hitting her g spot with every thrust.</p><p>Chloe didn’t take as much of his chi this time but she still took a healthy swig when they both came.</p><p>Lucifer and Chloe moaned in mutual pleasure and Chloe just sat there for a moment in appreciation before dismounting.</p><p>Chloe discarded the condom and when she returned to bed, Lucifer was already fast asleep.</p><p>Chloe crawled into bed next to him and let out a satisfied sigh. The last thing Chloe saw before she fell asleep was Lucifer’s beautiful face.</p><p>The next morning when Chloe’s alarm went off, she woke up and began getting ready for work. Lucifer, however, slept through her alarm and was still sleeping when Chloe was getting ready to head out.</p><p>“Lucifer,” Chloe called out and shook his arm to rouse him, “come on, Lucifer. Wakey wakey sleepyhead. We’re gonna be late for work.”</p><p>Lucifer’s chest rose and fell with each breath but aside from that, he gave no indication that he was alive.</p><p>Chloe clapped her hands a few times and said, “alright, Lucifer, last chance to wake up. Lucifer. Lucifer! LUCIFER!!!”</p><p>Still the devil refused to wake.</p><p>Chloe finally gave in and decided to let him sleep. She wrote a quick note saying that she had gone into work and that he was welcome to join her if he wanted to grace her with his presence. Chloe left the note on the pillow next to Lucifer and pressed a quick kiss just above his eyebrow before heading out.</p><p>Chloe scolded herself on the drive to work for the kiss. Kissing him on the forehead while he slept was a sentimental thing to do and rule #1 clearly stated that there were no feelings allowed. She reminded herself that they were just friends with benefits and that Lucifer was providing her with a nutritious meal, nothing more.</p><p>While Lucifer slept away the morning, Chloe started on a new case and began running down suspects without him.</p><p>While Chloe was interviewing the victim’s next of kin, Ella and Maze were having another meeting to see if they could answer any more questions about Succubism and Chloe’s origins.</p><p>“Alright, what have you got, chica?” Ella asked Maze.</p><p>“Not a lot,” Maze answered and took a shot of vodka even though it wasn’t even 10am. “So we know from Moloch that there is a cure for Succubism but I couldn’t find anything in the ancient texts that points to what exactly that cure is. I also haven’t found anything about other succubi being able to reproduce. It doesn’t necessarily mean that there aren’t others, it just means that there’s no written record of other succubi having offspring.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a good start,” Ella encouraged, “I’ve been focusing on question number three,” Ella said, pointing to the napkin where they scrawled down their original questions to investigate, “‘what was so special about John Decker?’ and so far, it looks like the answer is a big fat nada. By all accounts, John Decker was a perfectly normal human. Born and raised in Los Angeles, he entered the police academy after high school and joined the force not long after. Unlike his daughter, he never became a detective, but he did mentor a lot of rookies and from what I’ve read, he was a great training officer.”</p><p>“You’re sure he wasn’t some sort of half demon? Changeling? A fallen angel, maybe?”</p><p>“Nope,” Ella asserted, “he was a completely normal human, the son of Jack Decker from Kansas and Mary Klein from Nevada. The most remarkable thing about him was that he got Penelope to fall in love with him.”</p><p>“Alright, so if John Decker was just a normal human, then we need focus on Penelope.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Ella said, “let’s cross number three off the list for now and direct all our focus on Penelope. You should keep looking for other succubi like Penelope just to be sure and I’ll try to figure out how she was able to get pregnant.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Text me when you’ve found something and we’ll meet up again.”</p><p>Ella nodded in agreement and downed the rest of her Shirley Temple before the two women went their separate ways.</p><p> </p><p>When Lucifer finally woke up, he felt groggy and sluggish. </p><p>He found Chloe’s note and quickly read it before getting out of bed to get ready. Lucifer was exhausted but he had already slept in much later than he had planned and Chloe was waiting for him at the precinct.</p><p>He couldn’t disappoint her so he pushed through his weariness and got ready as fast as he could. Lucifer sped through the streets of LA in his corvette and arrived at the precinct just after lunchtime.</p><p>“Hey sleepyhead, nice of you to finally join us,” Chloe teased when he walked up to her desk.</p><p>She smiled at him and Lucifer’s tiredness melted away as he basked in her presence.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late, I was positively <i>spent</i> from last night. Can’t imagine why,” Lucifer said with a wink.</p><p>“Well you’re just in time for the fun part. We’ve got a suspect in interrogation that could really use a taste of your mojo.”</p><p>“Mmm I thought we decided that you were the only one allowed to <i>taste</i> my mojo,” Lucifer said with a flirtatious smirk.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” Chloe said with a chuckle and an eye roll. “Now go get ‘em, tiger.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re doing nicknames now?”</p><p>“Just go do your thing,” Chloe said, giving him a light shove towards the interrogation room.</p><p>“Whatever you say, bunny.”</p><p>Lucifer sauntered into the interrogation room and cut straight to the chase.</p><p>“Hello murderer,” he greeted the man across the table from him, “tell me, what do you desire more than anything right now?”</p><p>Lucifer locked eyes with the suspect and felt his mojo beginning to work but all of a sudden, Lucifer felt incredibly weak and lightheaded. His knees started to shake and he felt like he was going to pass out. Lucifer grabbed the back of the chair to steady himself and redoubled his efforts.</p><p>Finally, Lucifer’s mojo was strong enough to make the suspect spill his deepest desires.</p><p>“I… I just want to get away with it. I want to get away with killing John.”</p><p>Lucifer broke eye contact and stumbled back slightly, completely drained from the effort it took to draw that confession out of him.</p><p>Lucifer rushed out of the interrogation room and passed Chloe.</p><p>“Great job in there, Lucifer. Thanks again, hey, where are you going?”</p><p>“Need some air,” Lucifer answered as he made a beeline for the exit.</p><p>Lucifer sucked in deep cleansing breaths once he was outside and tried to regain some of his strength. </p><p>That had never happened before. He had always had complete control over his mojo and even the complex ones that required a bit more effort never left him feeling so weak.</p><p>Lucifer didn’t have much time to ponder why his mojo was on the fritz before Chloe came out to find him.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m fine. Just a little lightheaded but I’m already feeling better,” Lucifer said.</p><p>“Good. You had me worried for a second. Thanks again for getting him to confess. You really helped me out,” Chloe praised and patted him on the arm and suddenly Lucifer was feeling much better.</p><p>Lucifer followed Chloe back into the precinct and sat at a chair near her desk. He watched her diligently as she started filling out paperwork.</p><p>Lucifer put his elbow on the edge of the desk and rested his cheek on his fist, staring at Chloe while she worked.</p><p>She was so cute when she was filling out paperwork. </p><p>Well, she was cute all the time but Lucifer thought she looked especially adorable as her nose crinkled in concentration while she scratched down notes.</p><p>“What?” Chloe asked defensively when she felt his gaze boring into her.</p><p>“Nothing,” Lucifer said a little too quickly and averted his gaze. “You just look really sexy right now.” </p><p>The thoughts he was thinking about her weren’t sexual in the slightest but since the rules they established clearly stated that no feelings were allowed, Lucifer substituted the word ‘sexy’ for ‘cute’. </p><p>Chloe grinned and said, “sexy huh? I didn’t tire you out too much last night? You’re ready for another <i>ride</i>?” </p><p>In all honesty, Lucifer could probably use a break, but he had a reputation to uphold so he scoffed and said, “darling, you should know by now not to question my stamina. I’m always ready for another ride. If you can <i>handle it</i> that is.”</p><p>They bantered back and forth for a little while before Lucifer decided to grab some snacks from the vending machine and Chloe got back to work filling out forms.</p><p>Lucifer felt much better after eating some food and by the late afternoon, his sexual batteries were sufficiently recharged.</p><p>They played footsie under Chloe’s desk and Lucifer tried everything he could think of to distract Chloe from work.</p><p>When Chloe had signed off on the final piece of paperwork, Lucifer and Chloe headed back to her house for the evening.</p><p>Chloe started kissing Lucifer before they even made it through the front door.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Lucifer protested lightly, “shouldn’t we eat something before we get too carried away? Aren’t you hungry for dinner?”</p><p>“Oh I’m plenty hungry, just not for food,” Chloe teased salaciously. </p><p>“There’s plenty of time for that later, you little minx, but we should eat some real food first.”</p><p>“We’re both immortal, it’s not like we can die from starvation so we don’t technically need food. Besides, you’re all the dinner I could ever want.”</p><p>Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s torso, hugging him from behind. Lucifer’s heart skipped a beat at the domestic gesture but he quickly tamped down his feelings, reminding himself that they were just friends with benefits.</p><p>“As sweet as that sentiment is,” Lucifer said, twisting out of her arms, “we’re not having sex until we’ve had dinner. I’ll make you whatever you want. What’s your favorite food?”</p><p>“Grilled cheese,” Chloe answered, thankful that her favorite food didn’t take very long to make.</p><p>“Coming right up,” Lucifer said and got to work whipping out the griddle, bread, butter, and cheese.</p><p>Lucifer’s chest was filled with warm fuzzy feelings as he prepared a meal for the two of them. For a moment, he forgot that they weren’t dating and that he was only here tonight to have sex with Chloe.</p><p>Lucifer frowned when he remembered that there could never be anything more between them than sex but put on a smile when he presented Chloe with her grilled cheese.</p><p>“Looks delicious,” Chloe commented, licking her lips.</p><p>“Are you talking about me or the sandwich, darling?”</p><p>“Both,” she said and dug into her food. “Mmm, it’s amazing. Thank you, Lucifer!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s hard to mess up grilled cheese. Next time you should let me cook you a real meal.”</p><p>“Next time?” Chloe questioned and Lucifer’s heart sank. He had messed up for sure. He wasn’t supposed to be cooking her nice meals. That was what boyfriends did and he was just a fuck buddy. Just when Lucifer had convinced himself that he had ruined everything, Chloe said, “sounds good. I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>Lucifer let out a big sigh of relief and started eating his grilled cheese with Chloe in comfortable silence. </p><p>Chloe ate her food faster than usual, in the hopes that the sooner she finished eating, the sooner they could have sex again.</p><p>“Ready for dessert?” Lucifer inquired.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask!” Chloe said and bolted towards the bedroom.</p><p>“I meant ice cream!” Lucifer said, holding up two spoons and a pint of mint chip. </p><p>Chloe let out an annoyed sigh but joined Lucifer for some ice cream and said, “fine.”</p><p>“My, someone sure is eager to have sex. What has gotten into you, Detective Decker?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, not you,” Chloe muttered under her breath but Lucifer’s enhanced hearing caught it and he chuckled.</p><p>After they finished their mint chip ice cream, Lucifer insisted on doing the dishes, much to Chloe’s irritation.</p><p>Finally, it was time for the main event.</p><p>Chloe began kissing Lucifer while dragging him towards the bedroom.  </p><p>“You know,” she said in between kisses, “I should punish you for leaving me so turned on all day without any relief.”</p><p>“Punishment is my shtick,” Lucifer interjected.</p><p>“Hmm I guess I could also thank you for drawing that confession out of that suspect today and helping me close the case. But how ever will I repay you?” Chloe asked coyly, already reaching for Lucifer’s belt.</p><p>Lucifer grinned and let Chloe take the lead.</p><p>Chloe threw him down on her bed and began tugging on his pants. Lucifer helped Chloe by wriggling when the fabric got stuck and eventually Chloe yanked his pants down to his ankles.</p><p>Carefully, she removed his boxer briefs and his cock sprang free.</p><p>Chloe lowered herself onto her knees and wetted her lips with her tongue. She stroked him a few times with her hand until he was standing at full attention.</p><p>“Thank you for all your help today,” Chloe said, kissing his erect member lightly.</p><p>“You’re wel-coooome,” Lucifer said, moaning in pleasure when Chloe wrapped her mouth around him.</p><p>Chloe might not have a lot of experience with blowjobs but she was a fast learner and eager to please. </p><p>Chloe bobbed her head up and down quickly before changing up the pace and adding a side to side motion so that his cock pushed up against the inside of her left cheek and then her right.</p><p>She swirled her tongue around his tip gently and then thrusted forward until his cock pressed up against the back of her throat.</p><p>“Detective, darling, Chloe, I’m close already,” Lucifer admitted.</p><p>Chloe had to suppress her smug grin so she wouldn’t nick him with her teeth.</p><p>She opened her jaw even wider and pumped a few more times until she sent Lucifer over the edge.</p><p>Just as Lucifer climaxed, Chloe’s eyes began glowing bright blue and she began drinking a mixture of Lucifer’s cum and chi.</p><p>“Ahhh, Chloe, CHLOE, Chloe,” Lucifer said, then screamed, then whispered her name like a prayer. “I didn’t even know you could suck chi out of my cock,” Lucifer mumbled as he fell back onto her bed in a spent heap.</p><p>“I didn’t either,” Chloe said, licking her lips to catch every last drop of Lucifer.</p><p>“Ohhhh,” Lucifer sighed in relaxation, “just give me a minute to recover, love, and I’ll be right as rain. I’m just gonna close my eyes for a minute.”</p><p>Lucifer fully intended on reciprocating Chloe’s attention but his body had other plans.</p><p>He was incredibly tired after Chloe sucked him dry in more ways than one, and as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell fast asleep in Chloe’s bed with his pants still around his ankles.</p><p>“Lucifer? Lucifer?” Chloe said his name but it didn’t wake him up. </p><p>Chloe let out a frustrated huff. She knew that once Lucifer was out cold, it would be a while before he woke up.</p><p>Chloe was still pretty turned on and considered jerking off but she knew it wouldn’t be the same without Lucifer’s chi so she decided to just wait until she calmed down.</p><p>Chloe pulled up Lucifer’s underwear for her own sake more than his. </p><p>It was still pretty early in the evening so Chloe watched TV for a few hours in the hopes that Lucifer would be rested enough to go home by the time Chloe was ready to go to bed.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was still out like a light after Chloe changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed.</p><p>“Hey, Lucifer, can you wake up?” Chloe asked, shaking him, “come on, Lucifer, I need to get some sleep and you’re hogging my bed.”</p><p>Chloe shook him harder and he let out a small grunt in his sleep but didn’t wake up.</p><p>Chloe decided that there was no way she was going to be relegated to sleeping on the couch in her own home so she crawled into bed next to Lucifer.</p><p>Even though Chloe and Lucifer had slept in the same bed together before, this time was different.</p><p>It felt much more domestic than normal since Chloe didn’t get off and since she didn’t get that release, she became awkward and nervous around him.</p><p>She knew that it was stupid to be nervous but sleeping with Lucifer without <i>sleeping</i> with Lucifer was a new experience for her.</p><p>Chloe initially tried to keep some physical distance between the two of them but Lucifer’s sleeping subconscious had different plans.</p><p>Lucifer rolled over to face Chloe and his left hand wound up slung across her hips.</p><p>Chloe gasped at the sudden contact, a wave of arousal crashing over her.</p><p>Lucifer’s body was drawn to Chloe’s warmth so he tugged Chloe’s body against his until they were spooning.</p><p>“Lucifer, I swear to your Dad if you’re awake and messing with me right now, you’re gonna get it!” Chloe said. Lucifer gave no indication that he heard her and continued to sleep.</p><p>Chloe’s heart was beating erratically now, pounding out of her chest and skipping beats altogether. </p><p>A few minutes passed and finally, Chloe started to relax into his touch. She felt safe in his arms and even though rule number one of their arrangement was ‘no feelings’, Chloe couldn’t help herself. She liked having him in her bed for more than just sex.</p><p>“Mmmy succubus,” Lucifer mumbled in his sleep, causing a smile to creep over Chloe’s face. She hoped that he was having pleasant dreams about her.</p><p>Eventually, Chloe was able to fall asleep with her back against Lucifer’s strong chest and his arms wrapped around her. </p><p>Chloe was woken up the next day by something hard pressing up against her butt. When she realized that it was Lucifer’s morning wood, she instantly felt herself becoming aroused.</p><p>Chloe rubbed her butt back and forth and ground into Lucifer’s erection.</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes shot open and he woke up with a jolt.</p><p>“Huh, I’ll have to remember that trick for next time,” Chloe mused, “good morning.”</p><p>“Detective, Chloe, I…” Lucifer said as the events from last night came rushing back to him, “I am so sorry. I can’t believe I left you unsatisfied last night. What must you think of me? I’ll make it up to you right now!”</p><p>“Easy there,” Chloe said, “as much as I would love to, we need to get going or else we’re gonna be late for work. Rain check?”</p><p>“Absolutely! I’ll make it up to you tonight!” he declared.</p><p>Chloe and Lucifer got ready for work and went into the precinct together.</p><p>While Chloe was feeling strong and refreshed all morning, Lucifer was weak and sluggish. </p><p>He would never admit it, but Chloe devouring his chi on a regular basis was, quite literally, taking a lot out of him.</p><p>Right before lunch, they went to interrogate a suspect but when they knocked on his door, he ran out the back exit.</p><p>“Lucifer, go around the back and cut him off! Don’t let him get away!” Chloe commanded and began running around the other side of the house.</p><p>Chloe tapped into her supernatural speed and quickly pursued the suspect. Lucifer’s chi fueled her to run even faster than normal and she wasn’t even tired when she finally caught up to him.</p><p>Chloe used her enhanced strength to grab the suspect by his shirt and lifted him high above her head, pinning him against the wall.</p><p>The large man struggled and flailed but Chloe held him firmly in place.</p><p>A minute later, Lucifer caught up to them, huffing and panting. </p><p>He didn’t have much in the tank to begin with but after sprinting after them to catch up, he was winded and couldn’t seem to catch his breath. </p><p>“Well… done… detective!” he praised through his labored breathing.</p><p>Chloe handcuffed the man and took him back to the precinct for questioning. She got a confession out of him before she took her lunch break.</p><p>Eating some food helped Lucifer to regain some of his strength but he was still incredibly weak.</p><p>After Chloe finished all her paperwork and put the case to bed, they went back to her place and she took Lucifer to bed.</p><p>Lucifer knew that it wasn’t his best performance since he was still pretty drained but he still ate her out with gusto and managed to give her multiple orgasms that night before falling asleep.</p><p>A few weeks went by and Chloe and Lucifer fell into a bit of a routine. They solved cases by day and had sex almost every night.</p><p>As much as Lucifer enjoyed being with Chloe, he was barely hanging on by a thread and didn’t know how much longer he keep muddling through his days dead tired with exhaustion. </p><p>Finally, Lucifer got some reprieve when Chloe got saddled with a particularly difficult case. </p><p>A clever serial killer kept Chloe preoccupied so she didn’t have time for sex with Lucifer even once for two weeks.</p><p>Chloe ran herself ragged chasing after leads and barely got any sleep until the killer was brought to justice.</p><p>Lucifer and Chloe hadn’t spent time together outside of work in weeks and Lucifer was really starting to miss hanging out with her. </p><p>His chi had been replenished since Chloe was no longer feeding on him every night so some of his libido was starting to come back and being around Chloe at work but not being able to touch her was torture for him.</p><p>The night that Chloe finally arrested the serial killer and closed the case, Lucifer showed up at her doorstep.</p><p>“May I come in?” he asked, displaying a bag of Chinese takeout and a big grin.</p><p>Chloe stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. Lucifer walked straight to her kitchen and began taking out plates and silverware. </p><p>“Lucifer, what is this?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Well you’ve been working so hard lately and since we finally closed the case, I thought we could celebrate with a nice dinner.”</p><p>“That’s awfully nice of you, Lucifer, but this feels suspiciously like a date.”</p><p>“So what if it is a date?” Lucifer asked with a shrug, trying to sound casual, “that wouldn’t technically be a violation of rule number one as long as no feelings are involved, right? We’re just two fuck buddies having dinner together.”</p><p>“I guess…” </p><p>“Oh come on, detective, just sit down and eat with me. This is the best Chinese food in town. The owner owed me a favor and he would be very upset if his food went to waste.”</p><p>Chloe pushed past her initial hesitancy and ended up having a really pleasant dinner with Lucifer. </p><p>They laughed and teased each other and had a great conversation over some great food.</p><p>“What does your fortune cookie say?” Chloe asked when they were done with their meal.</p><p>Lucifer cracked open his cookie and said, “you will get laid tonight.”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes and said, “I suppose your lucky number is 69 too?”</p><p>Lucifer gasped in faux surprise, “why, detective, how ever did you know?”</p><p>“Well we would hate to disappoint the universe, come on, let’s go have second dessert.”</p><p>Lucifer followed Chloe to her bedroom, disrobing along the way.</p><p>Lucifer began by kissing Chloe passionately as he helped her out of her blazer. </p><p>Despite Lucifer’s proclamation that they were just fuck buddies, he knew that he was developing some serious feelings for Chloe. Since he couldn’t tell her how he felt, he decided to show her exactly what he was feeling with his body.</p><p>Lucifer let his fingers wander under Chloe’s waistband and slowly began circling her opening with no sense of urgency.</p><p>Once Chloe’s bra was off, Lucifer kissed his way down to her left breast and latched onto it with his mouth.</p><p>He splayed his left hand on the small of her back while his right hand continued to explore her wet channel. </p><p>“Unng, Lucifer!” Chloe moaned in pleasure as he continued his ministrations. </p><p>Lucifer and Chloe were both more than ready for the main event so after quickly slipping on a condom, Lucifer lined himself up and gave her one last tender kiss before sliding in.</p><p>Lucifer grabbed both of Chloe’s hands in his and intertwined their fingers as he pinned her hands into the mattress next to her head.</p><p>Lucifer took a moment to savor the feeling of her warmth all around him before slowly sliding out, dragging his member across her clit at a torturously slow pace.</p><p>“Lucifer, faster!” Chloe commanded, wanting him to get on with it.</p><p>“Not tonight,” Lucifer answered simply.</p><p> Lucifer gave her hands a squeeze and looked Chloe right in the eyes, their foreheads pressed together as he slowly penetrated her until she was completely full.</p><p>He released her left hand briefly so he could brush the hair out of her face before closing his eyes and kissing the hell out of her while he was still inside of her.</p><p>“Wow,” Chloe whispered when he finally stopped kissing her to catch his breath. She had no idea that sex could be so gentle and tender.</p><p>Lucifer continued his leisurely pace, sliding in and out of her with ease. He could tell that Chloe was getting close but he refused to quicken his pace.</p><p>“Just let go, darling. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Chloe threw her head back in pleasure as she let her orgasm wash over her.</p><p>The clamping of her walls around Lucifer sent him over the edge right after her and as soon as he began to cum, Chloe opened her mouth and began to suck on his chi.</p><p>Lucifer’s chi both looked and tasted different than normal.</p><p>For one thing, it was hot pink instead of blue and it tasted almost too sweet; like an overload of candy. </p><p>Chloe sucked in his sweet chi, hungrily consuming everything that Lucifer had to offer.</p><p>Lucifer poured his heart out to Chloe through their sex and, for the first time in his immortal life, he finally knew what it meant to ‘make love’.</p><p>“That was…” Chloe began to say.</p><p>“Amazing? Phenomenal? Spectacular?” Lucifer offered, revealing his own feelings.</p><p>“I was gonna say ‘different.’”</p><p>“Good different?” Lucifer asked tentatively, disposing of the condom.</p><p>“Yeah,” Chloe agreed.</p><p>After the two of them quickly washed up, they crawled back into bed and Lucifer snuggled up against Chloe until they both fell asleep.</p><p>The next day, Lucifer slept in until mid-morning and met Chloe at the precinct.</p><p>“Good, you’re here,” Chloe greeted him, cutting straight to the chase, “I need you to get a confession out of John Raybould, the serial killer from yesterday. After we arrested him, he refused to talk and the DA thinks that our case against him will fall apart unless we get a confession so go in there and do your thing.”</p><p>Chloe gave Lucifer a gentle shove and Lucifer walked into the interrogation room.</p><p>“Hello, Johnny,” Lucifer greeted the serial killer on the other side of the table, “tell me, what do you desire more than anything else in this life?”</p><p>Lucifer put all the force he could muster behind his words and established eye contact but he was still weak from last night.</p><p>“What kind of weird question is that?” John said.</p><p>Lucifer tried again but nothing happened. </p><p>In that moment, Lucifer knew that he could try to get a confession out of him all day long but it wouldn’t work. </p><p>He had lost his mojo.</p><p>Lucifer turned and walked out of the interrogation room to face Chloe, his head hung in shame.</p><p>“I’m sorry, detective, but I can’t do it.”</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t do it? We need to make sure this guy goes to jail for a long time for all the people he’s hurt and you’re the only one that can get him to talk.”</p><p>“I seem to have lost my ability to draw out people’s desires. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Has this ever happened before? How do we fix it?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“I have no idea,” Lucifer admitted, “nothing like this has ever happened to me before.”</p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll have to figure it out later. I need to see if I can get a confession out of him the old-fashioned way.”</p><p>Chloe decided to play good cop fist to see if she could catch more flies with honey. It took all her acting skills to pretend that she wasn’t completely repulsed by the deranged serial killer.</p><p>“Hi, John, how’s it going? Can I get you anything to drink? A water or maybe a soda?”</p><p>“I’m good,” he answered.</p><p>“Alright, look John, here’s the deal. We know you killed those three women and now the only question is what your punishment will be. If you confess, then I’ll ask the DA not to pursue the death penalty.”</p><p>“Nice try but California abolished the death penalty in 2019,” John said, calling Chloe’s bluff.</p><p>“Okay fine, you got me. You’re gonna be spending a very long time in prison no matter what but surely there must be something I can offer you to make you talk? What do you want, John?”</p><p>The second the words left Chloe’s mouth she could feel something in the air change. It was like there was an invisible rope between her eyes and John’s. Somehow Chloe knew that she needed to pull on that rope so she mentally applied tension.</p><p>“I want to feel the same thrill that I felt when I killed those three women!” John blurted out against his best interests.</p><p>Chloe sat back in her chair in shock. She had just mojo’d a confession out of him. She had somehow gleaned Lucifer’s ability to draw out desires.</p><p>Chloe checked to make sure the recorder on the table got his confession and did a mini celebration when she saw that everything was there.</p><p>“Did you see that!” Chloe asked Lucifer who had been watching from behind the glass.</p><p>“I did. Well done, detective.”</p><p>“This is so awesome! I can mojo people now! I mean it sucks that you can’t anymore but at least one of us can so we can continue to get confessions out of bad guys!”</p><p>“Indeed,” Lucifer agreed and tried to force a smile but he was deeply upset under the surface.</p><p>Lucifer wondered if Chloe would still want to keep him around since he was no longer useful to her. If she could do all the serious detective work <i>and</i> mojo suspects, then what did she need him for?</p><p>Lucifer tried not to let his sour mood ruin the rest of the day and helped Chloe out on her new case as best he could without his mojo.</p><p>Without a serial killer to keep her busy, Chloe and Lucifer fell back into a routine of having sex almost every night.</p><p>With each passing day, Lucifer became weaker and weaker while Chloe’s strength intensified. </p><p>Now that Lucifer couldn’t help Chloe get confessions out of suspects, he felt that he needed to prove his worth to her by going above and beyond in the bedroom and providing her with all the chi she could ever want.</p><p>He felt like absolute crap the next morning but it was worth it if it kept Chloe happy.</p><p>Some mornings, if Lucifer had enough energy to get out of bed, he would meet Chloe at work like normal and help out in whatever way he could, but other days he would stay at home all day, cleaning Chloe’s house and making sure there was a nice warm dinner waiting for her when she got home.</p><p>Lucifer missed Chloe when she was at work without him but he didn’t mind being a stay at home devil and actually kind of enjoyed the domesticity of it all.</p><p>Chloe knew that Lucifer was getting weaker from constantly feeding on him without giving him enough time to recover but she couldn’t help it. He kept insisting that he wanted to have sex with her and his chi was just too damn addictive for her to resist.</p><p>Chloe knew that what they were doing wasn’t healthy but she was too blinded by her cravings for his delicious chi and she kept reminding herself that he was immortal so it wasn’t like she could actually do any permanent damage to him.</p><p>Even though Chloe didn’t need Lucifer to mojo suspects anymore since she could do it all on her own, she liked having him around. The more time they spent together outside of the bedroom, the more Chloe realized how funny and sweet he could be.</p><p>Lucifer was already head over heels in love with Chloe. Somewhere along the way, she had become his entire life.</p><p>Lucifer neglected his duties at Lux, putting Maze in charge of the day to day when she wasn’t researching succubi with Ella.</p><p>He was too tired to throw wild parties or have sex with anyone else besides Chloe so he had unintentionally become monogamous. </p><p>If the demons in hell could see him now, waiting hand and foot on Chloe, they would scarcely recognize their king.</p><p>Weeks passed and Lucifer continued to weaken and Chloe continued to ignore the signs that something was wrong.</p><p>One day at work, one of the officers made the mistake of trying to flirt with Lucifer in the break room. </p><p>Even though Lucifer no longer had his supernatural magnetism for attracting men and women alike, he was still a good-looking guy and Officer Cacuzza had developed a bit of a crush on him.</p><p>“Hey, Luce, long time no see!” the officer greeted.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, yes I’ve been busy at home so I haven’t been in as much.”</p><p>“Really? ‘Cause I went by Lux the other day and the bartender said you haven’t been around in ages and that all the furniture in the penthouse is covered in sheets so where have you been?”</p><p>“My, you’re sure to make detective in no time with those excellent interrogation skills, Officer Cacuzza!” Lucifer complimented without answering her question.</p><p>“No but seriously,” she said, “where have you been if you aren’t staying in your penthouse?”</p><p>“I’ve been staying at a different house,” Lucifer said, “I own a lot of property around southern California.” </p><p>While Lucifer didn’t lie, those two sentences were intentionally misleading to make her think he was staying at one of his other houses instead of with Chloe. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret from Chloe’s coworkers so far, and Lucifer didn’t want to be the one to blow their cover.</p><p>“Oh so you were holed up alone at one of your other properties? Some of the other officers seem to think you’re living with a girlfriend but I told them that Lucifer Morningstar is an eternal bachelor and he doesn’t do girlfriends.”</p><p>“I don’t see how my private life is any of their concern one way or the other,” Lucifer answered icily, hoping she would pick up on his tone and drop it.</p><p>“You’re totally right,” said Officer Cacuzza, getting nervous, “so I was thinking, would you maybe want to go out to dinner with me some time? I know you don’t date but maybe after dinner you could give me the best night of my life? I’ve heard the rumors and I just want to see if they’re true.”</p><p>Chloe had been listening in with her supernatural hearing for the past few minutes now and she had finally heard enough.</p><p>Chloe got up from her desk and made her way to the break room. How dare Officer Cacuzza make a move on <i>her</i> man! </p><p>Maybe it was the fact that Chloe constantly had so much of Lucifer’s chi coursing through her body but lately she had become incredibly possessive over him.</p><p>“Actually, he’s got plans that night,” Chloe said, interjecting herself into the conversation.</p><p>“But I didn’t even say what night…” Officer Cacuzza said, confused.</p><p>Chloe knew that it was risky to reveal that she was with Lucifer but she couldn’t help the primal urge to mark her territory. </p><p>“Well it doesn’t matter what night you had in mind because he’s with me. Every night.”</p><p>Chloe used both her hands to cup Lucifer’s cheeks, savoring the way the scruff rubbed against her hands and planted a big kiss on his lips. </p><p>Lucifer let out a muffled sound of surprise but quickly kissed her back. </p><p>Chloe let the kiss go on for longer than necessary, biting his lower lip to lay her claim on him.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I had no idea you two were together but it totally makes sense. Sorry, Chloe, it won’t happen again. Okay, I’m gonna go now, bye!” Cacuzza said and rushed off as fast as she could.</p><p>“What about rule number four?” Lucifer asked, “don’t flaunt the fact that we’re having sex in front of your coworkers?”</p><p>“Fuck rule number four. You’re mine and it’s time everybody knew it,” Chloe said and gave him another quick peck on the lips.</p><p>“Does this mean you want to break rule number two? Because that janitor’s closet over there looks spacious enough and I’m game if you are,” Lucifer said, half-jokingly.</p><p>“Tempting, but I think we should wait until we get home so I can take my time with you,” Chloe said.</p><p>Lucifer was happy that Chloe didn’t want to hide what they had from her coworkers anymore and he was glad that she wanted to celebrate tonight with sex but he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.</p><p>Lucifer was barely hanging on and he should’ve told Chloe that he needed a break to recover before she took any more of his chi, but he didn’t want to let her down.</p><p>The second they got home from work, Chloe jumped Lucifer’s bones.</p><p>Chloe grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down to meet her lips.</p><p>Lucifer let muscle memory take over and kissed her back, opening his mouth to give her tongue access.</p><p>Chloe cupped him through his pants and quickly undid his belt, throwing it to the ground.</p><p>Lucifer took off Chloe’s jacket and threw it across the room all without breaking away from her lips. The rest of their clothes were scattered across Chloe’s apartment leading to the bedroom.</p><p>Chloe threw Lucifer back onto the bed before pouncing on him. She straddled his lap as she kissed her way down his neck and chest, leaving hickeys to mark him as her own.</p><p>Chloe rubbed her wetness on him and Lucifer could feel just how aroused she was already. </p><p>There would be no foreplay tonight. Chloe was more than ready for the main event.</p><p>“Ready?” Chloe asked, already breathing heavily. She reached between them and gave his cock a few strokes, fondling his balls until he was hard enough for her.</p><p>“Wait, condom?” Lucifer asked right before she was about to sink down on him.</p><p>They had always been careful and used condoms in the past just in case Chloe could get pregnant like her mother but Chloe was feeling reckless tonight.</p><p>“Let’s risk it. Just for tonight,” Chloe said, “besides, don’t you want to know what I feel like without anything between us?”</p><p>“If that’s what you want,” Lucifer said with a nervous gulp.</p><p>“It is,” Chloe said, and in one fluid motion she sunk down onto his cock until she was completely filled by him.</p><p>“Ohhhhh, Chloe!” Lucifer moaned in pleasure.</p><p>“Lucifer!” she gasped at the novel sensation. </p><p>She could feel every ridge of his cock inside of her with nothing between them. She could feel the blood pulsing in his cock inside of her. It was such a weird experience, feeling someone else’s pulse inside of her, but Chloe thoroughly enjoyed it.</p><p>After Chloe adjusted to the new feeling, she began to undulate her hips, creating the delicious friction between them that they both craved.</p><p>Chloe planted a searing kiss on Lucifer’s lips while she was bouncing up and down on his cock.</p><p>“I got so jealous seeing that officer flirt with you today,” Chloe admitted between kisses.</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about, love. I only have eyes for you,” Lucifer admitted. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her but it didn’t seem like the right time or place.</p><p>“Good. Because you’re mine,” Chloe declared and slammed herself down on his cock to punctuate her point.</p><p>“I’m yours, Chloe! I’m all yours!” Lucifer conceded as he neared his climax.</p><p>Chloe set a fast and punishing pace and knew that neither of them would last very long now.</p><p>“You’re. All. Mine.” Chloe thrust with each word and finally, Lucifer came with a violent spurt inside of her.</p><p>Chloe grabbed Lucifer’s face in her hands and sucked in a big breath, slurping up Lucifer’s chi as he came.</p><p>She let her jealousy and possessiveness take over and, against her better judgement, took another long drag of Lucifer’s chi, greedily gulping it down.</p><p>“Monkey bottoms!” he tried to say their agreed-upon safe word, but Chloe was latched onto him so tightly that the words came out as a muffled grunt.</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes shot open in surprise when she didn’t stop feeding and he tried to tap her arm to get her to stop, but she was too strong and too far gone.</p><p>Chloe knew that something was wrong when Lucifer’s chi petered out into a weak trickle and then stopped entirely.</p><p>Chloe got off him and quickly scrambled backwards, horrified at what she had done. </p><p>Lucifer’s normally warm and playful eyes were glassy and cold. Chloe put two fingers on his neck but she couldn’t find a pulse. </p><p>Chloe’s thoughts flashed back to her first boyfriend Trevor’s lifeless body in the back of his van. Only this time was worse because the depth of Chloe’s feelings for Lucifer was leagues deeper than what she felt for Trevor.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no. This can’t be happening. Not again. What have I done? What have I done?!?”</p><p>He was supposed to be immortal. This wasn’t supposed to be possible. </p><p>Chloe stared at Lucifer’s lifeless body and let her guilt consume her until one thought drowned out all the rest.</p><p>Chloe Decker killed the devil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. you can do anything you want to me baby, i ain’t gonna leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright readers, this is it, the final chapter. Thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me and, as always, feel free to interact with me on twitter or tumblr @lucks_eterna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucifer! Lucifer! Please wake up,” Chloe shook arm to try to rouse him but she knew that he wouldn’t be waking up this time. “Please come back to me,” she begged.</p><p>Chloe didn’t know how long she stared at Lucifer’s dead body but she was snapped out of her trance by the sound of her phone ringing.</p><p>“Hey, Chloe, it’s Maze. Ella and I made some interesting discoveries about your mom, we’re on our way over right now to debrief you and Lucifer.”</p><p>“I killed him, Maze,” Chloe said in a hollow voice.</p><p>“Wait, you… what?!?! Lucifer?!?!” Maze sputtered in disbelief. “He’s immortal, he can’t die. How did you???”</p><p>“I went too far. I took too much chi and now he’s dead.”</p><p>“Okay listen to me very carefully, Chloe, you can fix this. You can bring him back to life. All you have to do is give him back the chi inside of you. Give him mouth to mouth succubus CPR, hurry, Chloe! Before it’s too late!”</p><p>Chloe dropped the phone and immediately rushed over to Lucifer, leaving Maze on the line.</p><p>Chloe pinched Lucifer’s nose and tilted his head back, breathing air down his windpipe but nothing happened.</p><p>“It’s not working. I’m trying but it’s not working!” Chloe said, becoming hysterical.</p><p>“You can’t just do regular CPR because he didn’t die of natural causes! You need to envision the chi leaving your body, coming up your throat and out your mouth until it fills Lucifer’s entire body. Please, Chloe, I don’t want to lose him. He’s my friend,” Maze said weakly, without even a hint of her normal demon bravado.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll try!” Chloe agreed and took a deep breath to steady her nerves before focusing in on the task at hand.</p><p>Chloe visualized the blue light coming out of her belly where it was keeping her warm and flowing up and out of her throat. She imagined Lucifer’s chi returning to his body until it warmed his rigid limbs and filled his eyes with their usual playfulness.</p><p>After Chloe thoroughly imaged every detail, she placed her lips onto Lucifer’s and breathed life back into him.</p><p>This time, Lucifer’s chi rushed out of Chloe and engulfed the body of its original owner until Lucifer’s whole body glowed electric blue.</p><p>Chloe kept giving and giving everything that she had taken from him until she was left weak and lethargic, a penance for her sins.</p><p>Chloe finally removed herself from Lucifer when she had nothing left to give and, with a mighty gasp, Lucifer sat bolt upright as he came back to life.</p><p>“Lucifer! I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… I… I didn’t even know that it was possible for me to… God, Lucifer, I am so sorry.”</p><p>“What’s happening?” asked Maze, who could only make out muffled noises on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“He’s alive,” Chloe answered, “he’s okay,” she whispered, to reassure herself almost as much as Maze.</p><p>“Oh thank his Dad,” Maze exclaimed, “okay, Chloe, you two hang tight, Ella and I are on our way over.”</p><p>“Okay,” Chloe agreed and ended the call to focus on Lucifer. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Well aside from my soul leaving my body and briefly descending to hell, I’m just peachy.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Lucifer,” Chloe apologized and buried her face into his neck, hugging him tight and refusing to let go.</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up, darling. I actually feel pretty great now. Better than I’ve felt in weeks.”</p><p>“Good. I tried to give back all the chi I ever took from you but I don’t know if I got it all.”</p><p>“You what?!?” Lucifer exclaimed, “you need my chi to survive, you need to take some back.”</p><p>“No,” Chloe protested, backing away from him, “I won’t do it. I’d rather die of starvation than go too far and kill you again.”</p><p>“Chloe,” he whined.</p><p>“Look, I’m fine for now. Let’s just get some clothes on before Maze and Ella get here,” she said, noticing that they were both still naked.</p><p>Chloe and Lucifer retraced their steps, collecting the clothes that they had thrown aside in the heat of the moment.</p><p>Once they finally located Chloe’s pesky bra that had wound up under the couch, they brewed some calming tea and sat down at Chloe’s kitchen table.</p><p>Maze and Ella arrived shortly thereafter, barging in the unlocked door without even knocking.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Maze greeting and strutted up to the pair.</p><p>Chloe thought she was angry with her so she hung her head in shame but Maze walked past Chloe and punched Lucifer in the face.</p><p>“How dare you go and die and make me worry about you like that!?!”</p><p>“Bloody hell, Mazikeen, that hurt! Perhaps I’m not a hundred percent just yet.”</p><p>“Hey, Chloe! Maze told me what happened, I’m glad you both seem to be doing okay,” Ella said.</p><p>“Thanks, Ella,” Chloe mumbled, “so Maze was saying that you two made some sort of discovery about my mom?” she prompted.</p><p>“That’s right, we finally found all the answers to the questions we’ve been looking into,” Ella said.</p><p>“It took a while but we figured out how your mom was able to get pregnant and have you. We think we even figured out the cure for Succubism,” Maze added.</p><p>“There’s a cure?!?” Chloe exclaimed. She would take the cure for Succubism in an instant if it meant she never had to feed on Lucifer or anyone else ever again. She could finally live a normal life without feeling like a parasite. Chloe didn’t care what the risks were, she would pay any price to be free of her curse. </p><p>“Alright, so we looked into your mother’s medical records from when you were born,” Ella said. “We expected to find some sort of irregularities in her bloodwork or DNA but the strange thing is, all her records indicate that she was totally, completely human.”</p><p>“What, no, how is that possible?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Your mother was a succubus for millennia,” Maze added, “ageless and immortal for most of her existence but something changed when she met your father.”</p><p>“She became human,” Ella supplied. “That’s how she was able to get pregnant and give birth to you.”</p><p>“So did she take some sort of potion or do a ritual or something? How did she become human?” Chloe wondered.</p><p>“It took a while but we finally figured it out,” Ella said, the whole group looking at her with bated breath for the answer, “the secret is love. Your mom falling in love with your dad is what made her human.”</p><p>Chloe scoffed and said, “seriously? Love is the answer? That sounds like something out of a fairytale. What, did true love’s kiss break her curse?”</p><p>“I know it sounds kind of hokey but it’s true,” Ella said.</p><p>“The thing that differentiates humans from demons is a soul,” Maze added.</p><p>“Penelope’s love for John is what gave her a soul and made her human so it stands to reason that you could become human too if you have someone you love,” Ella said, glancing between Chloe and Lucifer.</p><p>“So do you love him?” Maze asked, cutting straight to the chase.</p><p>“Do you love him enough for a soul?” Ella questioned.</p><p>A long silence encompassed the room while Lucifer, Ella, and Maze all looked to Chloe expectantly.</p><p>“I…I… I don’t think I do,” Chloe finally admitted.</p><p>Chloe saw the life drain out of Lucifer’s eyes for the second time that night.</p><p>Lucifer was absolutely crushed. He had fallen head over heels in love with her and to know that she didn’t feel the same way broke his heart into a million pieces. He was sad and angry for letting himself fall so hard.</p><p>His fall from Heaven was nothing compared to the pain he felt right now from falling in love with Chloe.</p><p>Finally, in one burst of emotion, Lucifer snapped and let Chloe know everything he was feeling.</p><p>“Am I just a damn snack to you? I thought… I thought that maybe you felt something more for me but this whole time you were just feeding on me to sate your appetite? I love you, Chloe Decker. I would do literally anything for you, hell, I just died for you but you don’t feel the same?” Lucifer was on the verge of tears and his voice was cracking with raw, unadulterated emotion.</p><p>“Uh, we’ll just give you two some privacy,” Ella said, grabbing Maze by the arm, “come on Maze.”</p><p>Ella and Maze quickly left Chloe’s house, leaving the two of them alone to hash out their differences.</p><p>“Lucifer,” Chloe said, “it’s not that I don’t have feelings for you, I do! I’m just worried that I’m only in love with the way you make me feel when I’m feeding on you. That I’m only in love with your chi. If we’re ever going to be anything, anything real, then I need to stop feeding on you. It’s time I stop treating you like lunch and start treating you like a friend. Lucifer, I’m sorry for using you and I want to give us a shot, I just can’t right now. I need some time to figure out who I am when I’m not constantly feeding on you.”</p><p>“I understand,” Lucifer was disappointed but knew that their ‘relationship’ thus far wasn’t healthy. The fact that she said she did have some feelings for him gave him hope but he knew that Chloe needed some time and space so he would wait for her while she was figuring things out. “So does this mean we can’t work together anymore?”</p><p>Chloe didn’t want to stop seeing Lucifer entirely so she decided on a compromise.</p><p>“No, I think we can still work together but we just can’t see each other outside of work. I just know that if you come over for dinner then I’m going to be too tempted to feed on you but I should be able to control myself at work. I’m sorry, Lucifer. I really do hope that things can work out between us but for now… I need some time.”</p><p>“As you wish, detective. I uh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at work then.”</p><p>Lucifer extended his hand and Chloe shook it, lingering longer than necessary to savor the feeling of his hand in hers.</p><p>After one last look at Chloe and a bittersweet smile, Lucifer turned and walked out the door, leaving Chloe alone with just her thoughts.</p><p>The first few weeks were the hardest.</p><p>Chloe went cold turkey and refused to feed on Lucifer or anyone else’s chi.</p><p>She became so weak and sickly that her performance at work started slipping but still she resisted feeding.</p><p>After nearly a month of starving herself, Ella finally convinced Chloe to feed on a few men at a bar for nourishment.</p><p>Chloe kissed and fed on three men and even though it provided sustenance, she felt dirty and unsatisfied afterwards.</p><p>Lucifer continued to show up at the precinct day after day to help her on cases. Chloe was sure that he would get bored eventually and stop coming so every morning he brought her a cup of coffee put a big smile on her face.</p><p>It was a bit awkward between them at first, not being able to have sex but knowing that they had both seen and touched every inch of each other’s bodies.</p><p>It took tremendous will power on Chloe’s part to resist him but she had come too far to give up now. Lucifer respected her wishes and stopped making incessant sexual innuendos to make it easier for her.</p><p>Lucifer had completely recovered from Chloe sucking him dry and, now that he wasn’t so exhausted all the time, he was stronger and more vibrant than ever.</p><p>Even though he had his mojo back and could get suspects to confess, Chloe found that he was actually a pretty good detective even when he wasn’t using his supernatural abilities. </p><p>He was good at understanding people’s motives and desires and he thought outside the box. He made Chloe see things differently and she enjoyed bouncing theories around with him.</p><p>Chloe also discovered just how genuinely funny Lucifer was. When he was constantly exhausted, he didn’t have enough energy to consistently come up with a funny quip or immature joke but now he constantly had Chloe in stitches laughing.</p><p>Chloe had to suppress her laughter numerous times in front of suspects when Lucifer’s remarks nearly made her crack up.</p><p>Lucifer loved seeing the sparkle in Chloe’s eyes when he made her laugh. It was one of the things that kept him coming back day after day. If he couldn’t be with Chloe outside of work, then he would savor every small smile or laugh he could get out of her.</p><p>When Chloe wasn’t busy trying to suppress her laughter around Lucifer, she was busy trying to suppress her hunger for him.</p><p>Going cold turkey on sex with Lucifer was a challenge but Chloe was determined not to relapse.</p><p>He wasn’t making it easy for her though, looking devastatingly handsome without even trying. Add that to the fact that Chloe knew what it felt like to have him inside of her and it left Chloe feeling more than a little sexually frustrated.</p><p>He was forbidden fruit and naturally Chloe wanted what she couldn’t have.</p><p>Chloe didn’t give into temptation though. </p><p>The weeks flew by and Chloe managed to keep things platonic with Lucifer.</p><p>He had gotten in the habit of bringing her coffee every morning, insistent that she needed the caffeine now that she wasn’t feeding on his supercharged chi.</p><p>Chloe graciously accepted the drink and her small smile was all that Lucifer needed to stay awake all day and well into the night.</p><p>Chloe started noticing a new sensation inside of her as time went on.</p><p>The omnipresent feeling of lust between her legs when she was around Lucifer had subsided and instead migrated north. Now she got a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach whenever he was around.</p><p>Her heart would do a mini somersault when she would catch sight of Lucifer every morning and it would ache when they would have to go their separate ways each night.</p><p>One time, Lucifer’s hand brushed against hers when they were going over case files together and Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin.</p><p>“Are you alright, detective?” Lucifer asked, noticing her jump at the contact.</p><p>“Fine,” Chloe was too tongue tied to say anything else, her mouth suddenly forgetting how to form words.</p><p>“So, uh, how have you been outside of work? We haven’t really had the chance to talk much lately.”</p><p>Chloe took a moment to compose herself before responding.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been fine, I guess. I’ve been hanging out with Ella more and I’ve been spending a lot of time trying to figure out who I am outside of work.”</p><p>“Are you getting enough to eat?” Lucifer inquired.</p><p>Chloe thought about the last time she fed on someone and realized that it had been a few weeks but she wasn’t hungry in the slightest.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m actually not feeding as much as I used to but I feel fine.”</p><p>“Good, good, that’s good to hear.”</p><p>Chloe knew Lucifer was jealous that she was feeding on other people based on his tone but they both knew it was for the best.</p><p>“I miss you though,” Chloe admitted, “I mean I miss hanging out with you, not feeding on you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Not that I don’t miss feeding on you! And the part that led up to the feeding. But I’m not like that anymore. I don’t take advantage of my friends like that anymore, I’m a reformed succubus. Or at least I’m trying to be…” Chloe babbled. She hated how awkward things were around him now. She used to be so smooth when they were sleeping together but now she couldn’t seem to find the right words without messing everything up.</p><p>“I miss you too,” Lucifer offered with a small smile, amused at her babbling. “Detective, would you like to have dinner with me?”</p><p>“Uhh…” Chloe desperately wanted to have dinner with him but she wasn’t quite sure if she could control herself if they were alone together, even though she had made tremendous progress.</p><p>“Come on, detective. It’s just regular ole dinner. This devil isn’t on the menu and I promise I won’t let you feed on me if that’s what you’re worried about,” Lucifer said, reading her concerns perfectly.</p><p>“Well I guess if it’s just dinner there’s no harm in that…”</p><p>“That’s the spirit! How does this Friday at 6 sound? Meet at my penthouse?”</p><p>“Sounds good. I’m looking forward to it!” Chloe answered genuinely.</p><p>Lucifer beamed at her and they got back to work with a little more spring in their step than before.</p><p>Now that they both had something to look forward to on Friday, the rest of the week passed at a snail’s pace.</p><p>While the days at work still went by relatively quickly with Chloe and Lucifer teasing each other and solving cases, the nights were the hardest. Chloe would lay awake in bed for hours thinking about Lucifer, unable to fall asleep. When sleep finally did come to her, she had nightmares about killing Lucifer over and over again, which made her realize how terrified she was of losing him.</p><p>When Friday night finally came, Chloe rushed through all her remaining paperwork and drove as fast as she could in LA traffic to Lucifer’s penthouse.</p><p>She took a deep breath to settle her nerves before walking inside and taking the elevator up to the top floor.</p><p>“Detective,” Lucifer greeted when the doors dinged open, “you look ravishing.”</p><p>Chloe was wearing the exact same clothes that she wore to work that day and Lucifer had seen her just a few hours ago but she still smiled at his compliment. </p><p>“Thank you, Lucifer. You look handsome as always,” she replied before immediately doubting herself. She had assumed that tonight was a date and she wanted it to be a date but maybe Lucifer had intended it as just a dinner between two colleagues. “The food smells amazing, what’s on the menu?” she asked, hoping she hadn’t messed things up already.</p><p>“For our date tonight, we’re having premium-grade 100% Angus beef cheeseburgers with homemade chips, or ‘French fries’ as you Americans say, and the best cabernet sauvignon from my wine cellar.”</p><p>Chloe was instantly relieved when she heard him say the word ‘date.’ She breathed a huge sigh of relief as the weight lifted off her chest.</p><p>“‘You Americans’?” Chloe parroted, “you know, I’ve been meaning to ask, why does the devil have a British accent?”</p><p>“Well I’ve had many accents over the years but this one is clearly the best,” he said. “In all seriousness, I’ve found that Americans let you get away with a lot more if you say it in a British accent. If I spoke in a different accent, I would sound like a major arse.”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose you’ve got a point,” Chloe said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Well I think that the food is just about ready, shall we?” Lucifer motioned for Chloe to walk towards the balcony and she followed suit.</p><p>Lucifer pulled out Chloe’s chair for her and she sat down at the candle-lit table that Lucifer had prepared for them.</p><p>Lucifer rushed back into the kitchen to grab their food, leaving Chloe alone to look out over the LA skyline.</p><p>Chloe couldn’t help but smile at the effort Lucifer had put into tonight. It had been ages since she had been on a proper date and being around Lucifer outside of work was stirring up all sorts of feelings inside of her. </p><p>Chloe had made a lot of progress and done a lot of self-reflection since the day she killed Lucifer and she was finally in a place where she was ready to start opening herself up again.</p><p>“Okay, there we go,” Lucifer said, bringing in two plates of artfully presented burgers and fries.</p><p>Lucifer set down the plates on the table and ran back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses.</p><p>“Thank you,” Chloe said softly with a smile when Lucifer returned and set down their wine glasses.</p><p>“Alright, say when,” Lucifer said, and gave a generous pour, filling her wine glass almost to the brim in just a few seconds.</p><p>“When, when!” Chloe said between laughs.</p><p>“I hope you know it takes months to get a reservation at this place,” Lucifer joked.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well the food is amazing so I can see why,” Chloe said after taking a few bites out of her burger and a couple of fries.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lucifer murmured. Chloe couldn’t tell in the low light but she thought he might’ve been blushing. </p><p>They ate in silence for a few minutes before Lucifer spoke up, “detective, I’ve noticed that we’ve become a lot more amicable lately but I know you said you needed space so if I overstepped tonight I just…”</p><p>“You didn’t overstep,” Chloe cut him off and placed her hand on top of his from across the table, rubbing a small circle into his wrist with her thumb. “I’ve been doing a lot of self-reflection lately and it’s made me realize a few things about me. And about us.”</p><p>“Oh? Like what?” Lucifer asked, repositioning their hands so he could rub her knuckles.</p><p>“Well for starters, I don’t need to feed nearly as much as I used to. I’ve learned to control my urges and I’m proud to say I haven’t fed on anyone in almost two months.”</p><p>“Two months?!?!” Lucifer exclaimed in shock, “that shouldn’t be possible, succubi shouldn’t be able to go that long without feeding. Please don’t tell me you’re starving yourself for my sake!”</p><p>“No, that’s the funny thing, I haven’t been getting hungry for chi anymore. All I need to stay satisfied is human food, like this delicious hamburger,” she said, taking another bite for emphasis.</p><p>“Curious…” Lucifer mused, “what else did you realize?”</p><p>Chloe took a swig of wine, hoping the alcohol would calm her nerves and give her the confidence to tell Lucifer how she felt.</p><p>“I realized that I don’t see you as a ‘damn snack’. Not anymore, at least. I see you as my friend. My partner. And maybe my something more. Our time apart has made me realize just how much I miss being with you. You’re the <i>best</i> partner I have ever had and I want you to be able to count on me as much as I count on you.”</p><p>“Chloe,” he whispered, the affection thick in his voice.</p><p>“Lucifer, you are so much more to me than just an easy meal. You make me laugh, you make me see things differently and yeah, sometimes you drive me crazy but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I think I’ve had enough space so if you’re willing to forgive me for my earlier behavior, I’d like to give this thing between us a real shot.”</p><p>“Of course I forgive you, you foolish succubus, I love you!” Lucifer choked out, on the verge of tears.</p><p>“Good, because I think I love you too, you stupid devil,” Chloe admitted and leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>Lucifer pressed his lips against Chloe’s and let all his feelings for her flow out of him. The second they pulled away from their kiss, both Chloe and Lucifer could sense that something was different, and not just in the emotional sense.</p><p>“Whoa,” Chloe whispered, “I feel different.”</p><p>“Your aura,” Lucifer commented, “it feels different. It feels almost…”</p><p>“Human,” they said in unison.</p><p>Chloe immediately looked at her reflection in her phone’s screen. She didn’t look any different physically but she felt completely different. Her senses were dulled, her strength and speed felt diminished and she couldn’t feel the electric blue chi of the people she had fed on inside of her.</p><p>“You should try to feed on me, just to be sure,” Lucifer suggested.</p><p>“You just want me to kiss you again,” Chloe challenged causing Lucifer to flash her a sly grin.</p><p>Nevertheless, Chloe planted her lips on his again but when she opened her mouth wide and tried to feed on Lucifer, nothing happened. </p><p>She was cured. She was free. Chloe Decker had become the second succubus in history to become human.</p><p>“Well I’ll be damned,” Lucifer said with a chuckle.</p><p>“I guess you know now I was telling the truth about loving you.”</p><p>“Oh, Chloe,” he said and went in for another kiss.</p><p>“Wow, so that’s what it feels like to kiss the devil as a human,” Chloe said after they parted, causing Lucifer to chuckle. “So, uh, I know it might be a little soon but I haven’t had sex in months and I didn’t know that humans could get this horny so how would you like to consummate our new relationship?”</p><p>“Detective,” Lucifer moaned, “you sure do know how to tempt a devil. I haven’t had sex with anyone since you either and I’m more than ready.”</p><p>“We’re really doing this,” Chloe said in glee.</p><p>Lucifer and Chloe made their way to his bedroom, leaving their forgotten food to clean up tomorrow.</p><p>Chloe wasn’t nearly as smooth as she had been before but Lucifer found it endearing.</p><p>She fumbled with his belt clasp for a few moments before Lucifer deftly removed it for her.</p><p>Chloe ripped open his shirt, sending buttons skittering across the floor and rubbed her hands up and down the smooth planes of his chest.</p><p>Lucifer let out a breathy chuckle at her eagerness and let her back him up into his bedroom.</p><p>Chloe pushed down on Lucifer’s shoulders so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed and then slowly began to pull down his pants, maintaining eye contact the whole time.</p><p>Chloe stroked his member to full attention with her hand before kissing the tip and wrapping her mouth around him.</p><p>Lucifer threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. He gently twined his fingers through Chloe’s hair and guided her movements. Chloe bobbed up and down on his length faster and faster until he was nearing completion.</p><p>“Chloe I’m—” Lucifer began to say, but he came before he could finish his sentence.</p><p>Chloe swallowed hard around his member, her throat working to pull him even deeper as she slurped up every last drop of his cum.</p><p>“Sorry about killing you the last time we did this,” Chloe said, wiping her mouth of the last of his essence.</p><p>“I forgive you. Completely,” Lucifer said dreamily. “Best. Apology. Ever,” he said, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, thoroughly satisfied and content.</p><p>Chloe felt so free now that she was human. She didn’t have to worry about going too far and could completely enjoy being with Lucifer without fear of hurting him. And that peace of mind was priceless. It was worth giving up her speed, strength, heightened senses, and immortality. </p><p>“Earth to Lucifer. Are you recovered yet or do you need a minute?” she teased as Lucifer lay unmoving on his bed after the mind-blowing orgasm Chloe had provided.</p><p>“Oh I’m always ready but you, my dear, are wearing entirely too many clothes.”</p><p>In one fluid move, Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe’s torso and flipped their positions so that she was lying down on the bed and he was hovering above her.</p><p>Chloe let out a surprised yelp at her sudden change in position but Lucifer quickly silenced her by placing his mouth on hers, tasting himself on her tongue.</p><p>Lucifer made quick work of Chloe’s pants and blouse, throwing both of them across the room and out of reach.</p><p>“Won’t be needing those any time soon,” he quipped.</p><p>Lucifer kissed Chloe’s breasts and stomach and took his time licking patterns into weeping pussy.</p><p>“Darling, you are positively dripping,” Lucifer commented between licks.</p><p>Lucifer lapped at her center a few more times before Chloe stopped him.</p><p>“Wait, Lucifer,” she panted, trying to catch her breath, “I want the first time I come as a human to be around your cock.”</p><p>“Very well, darling. Whatever you desire,” Lucifer said with a grin and rolled over onto his back so she could top him.</p><p>Chloe grinned and rolled over until she straddled his chest, rubbing her wetness on his sculpted abs.</p><p>Lucifer reached over to the nightstand and quickly rolled a condom onto his throbbing length.</p><p>“Ready?” Chloe asked, and Lucifer nodded in confirmation.</p><p>Reaching between them, Chloe guided his thick cock to her channel and slowly slid down onto him inch by agonizing inch.</p><p>“Ahhhhh,” they collectively moaned in unision at their mutual pleasure.</p><p>Chloe took both of Lucifer’s hands in her own and entwined their fingers, pressing them into the mattress.</p><p>“Hey,” Chloe touched her forehead to his and looked directly into his eyes, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Chloe,” Lucifer said tenderly, “now please move!”</p><p>Chloe smirked and began undulating their hips. </p><p>For the first time in her life, Chloe finally realized what it felt like to make love.</p><p>Chloe picked up the pace and added a swivel on her downstroke to brush her clit against his pubic bone with every thrust.</p><p>“Unnngh, just… a little… more,” Lucifer moaned out and Chloe was very close too.</p><p>With three hard, fast thrusts, Chloe was tumbling over the edge and Lucifer was following her over.</p><p>The sound of skin slapping together and cries of ecstasy soon turned to heavy breathing and then silence.</p><p>“Wow,” Chloe said, rolling off of him, otherwise at a loss for words.</p><p>Lucifer disposed of the used condom and quickly got cleaned up before snuggling up to Chloe, wrapping his arm around her so that she used his shoulder as a pillow.</p><p>“I can honestly say that was the best sex I have ever had in my entire existence.”</p><p>“Me too,” Chloe admitted, “I bet we can top it tomorrow though,” she said, only partially joking.</p><p>“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Lucifer mumbled and placed a kiss on top of Chloe’s head.</p><p>“Yeah,” Chloe agreed.</p><p>“I guess I can’t call you ‘my succubus’ anymore,” he mused.</p><p>“We’ve been over this before, babe, I was never ‘your succubus’,” Chloe said with an eye roll, “but… I wouldn’t say no to being your girlfriend.”</p><p>“My girlfriend,” Lucifer said, testing the word out on his tongue, “Chloe Decker is my girlfriend. I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Chloe Decker. My girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world,” Lucifer tried out a few sentences.</p><p>“And my boyfriend is the devil,” Chloe added.</p><p>“Yes, I think this feels just right,” Lucifer said with a grin, which Chloe matched and snuggled deeper into his chest.</p><p>Chloe and Lucifer closed their eyes and soon fell into a deep, restful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>